The Izziad
by WowbaggerForever
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood: Beautiful, popular, and totally out of Simon Lewis's league. Will working on the school play bring this unlikely pair together? Probably not. But something will. And once Simon and Izzy find each other, their lives will never be the same again. Sizzy, featuring Malec and Clace. Rated M, but no lemons.
1. A Booth With a View

_**A/N: Hi everyone! It's me again! So this fic is going to be as different from merge as I can make it (while still using the same basic formula). It's going to be about Sizzy, because I have long been of the opinion that Simon and Izzy are both better characters, and a more interesting couple than Clary and Jace, and that Izzy should have been the main character of the series. So this book will be from their POVs (and maybe Magnus and Alec's as well- because I love them). Anyway, I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Simon POV:**

My best friend just broke out from jail.

Just kidding, that's only what it looks like.

Clary (that's my friend) is painting the set of our school play, and to protect her clothes our drama teacher gave her a bright orange jumpsuit that looks like it came straight from the set of _Orange is the New Black_. It is the most ugly piece of clothing in the world.

The greatest (and by greatest I mean worst) part about the whole ensemble is that the orange colour of her jumpsuit perfectly matches the orange colour of her long, curly hair, which is thick and wild and curtained her face. From where I'm sitting she looks like a human carrot. Actually, because she's so short and there's no green stem sticking out of her head, she looks more like a baby carrot. It's adorable.

Where I'm sitting is the tech booth, a tiny little room at the back of the auditorium with windows overlooking the stage. There's a table with all of our equipment. There's a lighting board, a soundboard, a microphone, a laptop, etcetera. There are also various lamps covered with blue saran wrap to light our little booth while the shows are going on.

Why am I up here? Well, because I have nothing else to do. The actors are still blocking the show, so I can't really practice any sound cues, and thus I have been banished to the booth with Henry Branwell, the lighting designer. I don't mind, I like watching the other people; it's entertaining. Actors are especially interesting when it comes to people watching. They're always doing weird exercises and vocal warm ups, or goofing around with funny character choices. It's also funny to watch Clary work around them. She's one of the shyest, most passive, people I have ever met, and the actors in this school play are _definitely _not. She would have been up in the booth with us, if Mr. Wayland, the drama teacher, hadn't ordered that she get started on building the set. But he was insistent that Clary _had _to start _immediately_.

Josiah Wayland is the only teacher in the school who doesn't absolutely love Clary, which, I have to admit, is pretty hilarious. Even then, I'm pretty sure he only hates her because he's bitter about his own life. I have this theory that the "_Those who can't do, teach_" expression was specifically invented about high school drama teachers. They all seem to be actors and directors who weren't good enough, or professional enough to make it in the real world. It might have even been written about Mr. Wayland, he's definitely old enough to have had an expression about him coined. He's a miserable old man and a sexist pig. He's mean to _all_ the girls in both the cast crew, even Charlotte the Stage Manager who is possibly the most serious and dedicated girl I have ever met.

He's also mean to Henry. But then again, everyone is mean Henry. It's sad, because he's actually really nice. However, he's also weird, and spacey, and never seems to fit in anywhere. He's the best science student in the school and he always wins the science fair with some wacky invention, but socially he's about as adept as Sheldon Cooper (though, not a jerk). Right now, he's sitting next to me, taking apart his phone and putting it back together. I'm not completely sure he's even aware of me sitting next to him. Oh well. I'll just go back to watching the actors.

Right now, they're blocking a scene featuring some inexplicable puppets, instead of the usual characters. While the rest of the show is live action, this scene (for some reason) is not. However, Mr. Wayland insisted that Clary make them, so today she brought in her first prototypes (he has some pretty high demands for her, if you hadn't noticed). The puppets themselves are kind of cool, but they totally don't fit into the rest of the play. I also have been instructed to find some "puppet music" to play throughout this scene. Whatever that means. I'm hoping it means that I can play the Avenue Q soundtrack, but something tells me that isn't what Mr. Wayland has in mind.

And apparently, I'm not the only who isn't in to the idea of puppets. Right now, Mr. Wayland is having a very intense argument with one of the actors, who is vehemently opposed to sticking her hand into "a stinky, sweaty, puppet ass" every night. Mr. Wayland is getting red in the face, but she isn't stepping down.

Let me explain who this girl is. Her name is Isabelle Lightwood, and I am desperately in love with her. That in itself isn't really that amazing; Isabelle Lightwood is the kind of girl that every guy is desperately in love with. She's gorgeous, she never seems to be scared of anything or anyone, and she's great at everything she tries. She's on student council, she does martial arts, and she's a phenomenally talented actress.

Basically, she's perfect. And she totally knows it.

She knows that she can date almost every guy in the school and get away with it, she knows that she can walk around the school like she owns the place, and she knows that she can get into a screaming match with Mr. Wayland about puppets, and not get the leading role in the school play taken away from her. Maybe its because she has a rich family and model good looks that she's so popular, but something tells me there's more to it. There is something about Isabelle Lightwood, a quality that puts her above every other person on the planet. And maybe, if she ever talks to me, I'll find out exactly what that quality is.

My musings on Isabelle's amazingness are cut short by her brother bumping into Clary and causing paint to get both all over her hair, and over his impeccably white shirt.

Clary yells out an adorable little yelp of surprise, and Jace lets out an impressive string of curse words, affectively interrupting the Lightwood vs. Wayland puppet battle. "Lightwood! Watch your language!" Barks Mr. Wayland.

"But she ruined my shirt!" Whines Jace.

"_Me?"_ Clary responds indignantly, "Excuse me, did _I_ bump in to _you?_"

See, this is why I love Clary. She's shy, and quiet, and nice, but at the end of the day she has absolutely _no_ patience for assholes that piss her off. So I lean towards the window of the booth, eagerly waiting for Clary to give Jace Lightwood a nice verbal ass kicking.

As amazing as Isabelle Lightwood is, her adopted brother Jace is one of the biggest douche bags on the planet. He's your basic nightmare, blonde, cocky, and womanizing. And to make matters worse, he's smart. Really smart. I mean, the one thing that makes me tolerate the other jerk jocks of the school is that I'm confident that after high school ends they will all be losers, and I will own them. But even I have to admit that that is not going to be true of Jace Lightwood. In fact, _he'll _probably own _me_. He totally seems like he's going to be the CEO of a company, or a slimy politician.

However, I have to admit that he and Isabelle are similar in a few ways; they're good looking, popular, smart and talented, and nobody is ever brave enough to cross them. Except, apparently, that tiny, mildly insane, redhead that is my best friend. Everyone on the stage looks a little shocked, even Mr. Wayland. Jace's mouth falls open, but he recovers quickly with a haughty smirk. "No, I suppose you didn't. I offer sincerest apologies fair lady." He bows to her, in a way that I suppose is meant to be charming. She snorts, "Yeah. That really means a lot." She turns and starts packing up her supplies, "I'm done painting today, Mr. Wayland. I have to go to the bathroom, and stick my hair under a faucet."

I don't much like the way Jace is watching Clary as she takes off her jumpsuit, and folds it up along with her painting tarp. He's never looked at her like that before. It's like she's a fascinating new species that he's never seen before, and now wants to capture, and possibly kill. It's actually possible that he _hasn't_ seen her; he's definitely never noticed her. Clary's the sort of girl who wears old t-shirts, and ripped-jeans, and homemade jeweler, not like the cheerleaders Jace normally dates. But she's beautiful, and confidant, and attractive. I actually had a crush on her throughout middle school, and up through the ninth grade. Until I met Isabelle of course.

I'm not afraid that Clary would fall for any of Jace Lightwood's sleazy tricks. She's too smart for that. But something about the look in his eyes makes me worried… Maybe he thinks she could be a challenge. Maybe he's going to try and make her popular, like in the movie _She's All That_. I hate that movie. I hate that movie almost as much as I hate Jace Lightwood.

Charlotte is trying desperately to get the rehearsal back on track as Clary starts trying to make her way offstage. That's when Jace takes his shirt off. All the girls (except for Isabelle and Charlotte) immediately swoon, and all the guys chuckle and whoop. Mr. Wayland looks like he wants to say something, but thinks better of it. "What? What is it? What's going on?" Asks Henry, looking up at the noise from below. "Jace Lightwood just took his shirt off." I tell him. "Oh that's nice." He says, and goes back to…uh… whatever it is he's doing.

Clary had had her back turned when the stripping first happened, but she turns around when she hears all the noise. She glances at Jace and raises her eyebrows. He shrugs, "It was dirty. Did you expect me to wear a dirty t-shirt?"

"Well I certainly didn't expect you not to be a tool." She replies, then turns and keeps walking a way.

Jace frowns. I smile. Isabelle Lightwood laughs; I guess she likes seeing her brother taken down a peg.

Clary makes her way up to the tech booth, and I greet her with a slow clap. Henry doesn't even look up. She smiles wryly at me, "So I guess you saw that, huh?"

"Yes, and I am eternally in awe."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would bow down to your greatness, but apparently that doesn't really impress you." I joke. Clary giggles. She picks up her bag, which she left in here, and starts rifling through it. She takes out her sketchbook and starts to draw. This isn't a surprise. Clary is _always_ drawing.

"So, did Magnus ever actually show up today?" She asks. I shake my head. Magnus Bane is the head of costumes in our class, and will be helping out backstage with Clary during the show. He's a senior, who doesn't give one shit about the play, and who almost always skips class. He's only taking this class in the first place because he gets to make clothes, and Mr. Wayland will reimburse him for any costs.

The bell rings and me and Clary get up to leave. Luckily, this was the last period of the day, and we get to go home now. I snap my fingers in front of Henry's face a couple times to make sure he knows that class is over, and then we leave. I start to regale her with the latest stories about my band, and our lead singer Eric's terrible poetry.

As we walk out, Isabelle Lightwood corners us. _The_ Isabelle Lightwood. Oh my god. She's looking at Clary with her hands on her hips, "You insulted my brother today." She states. Clary shifts uncomfortably, "Um… Yeah. I guess… Sorry?" Isabelle crosses her arms, "You're sorry?"

"Um… No, actually. Not really. He was being an ass." Isabelle grinned, "Good. It's nice to see someone put him in his place. Your name's Clary right?"

"Yeah. And this is Simon."

"Hi." I say, trying not to look like too big of a dork. She gives me a once over and I almost melt, then she looks back at Clary. "Well, I just wanted to say kudos. It's nice to see a girl with some balls around here. Wait. That doesn't make any sense. Never mind… You know what I mean. Anyway, see you around."

She turns around and starts to walk away, leaving me and Clary wondering what the hell just happened. But at the very last second, she spins on her incredibly high heels (seriously, how does she do that), and comes right back up to us. "Just to be clear." She tells Clary, staring down, straight into her eyes, "If you ever _hurt _Jace. I'll kick your ass." Then she flounces off.

Clary and me stand there in silence for a few seconds. "So that just happened." She says. "Yup." I reply. "Are you swooning?" She teases. I don't dignify that question with a response.

Instead, I decide to change the subject, "So, do you want to come to Eric's poetry reading? It's in an hour, at Java Joe's." I ask her. "Sure." Says Clary, "Let's go."

As I walk with Clary out of the school, and to the coffee shop, I try not to be completely consumed with thoughts about that pare of unexpectedly deep, brown, eyes, which flitted over me, even for a second.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did it suck? Please Review! I'll try to update in the next week (it will be in Izzy's POV)**_


	2. To the Light(wood)House

_**A/N: Funny story: While I was writing this, Word kept autocorrecting Meliorn to Melon. It's funny because I like melons a lot more than I like Meliorn.**_

_**Disclamer: I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but obviously these characters don't belong to me.**_

* * *

**Izzy POV:**

Jace is grumpy on the ride home.

"I'm freezing." He grumbles. I roll my eyes, "Serves you right for taking off your shirt in the middle of class." He frowns at me, "Hey, I had a very good reason for doing that."

"Getting Clary Fray to sleep with you does _not_ count as a good reason." I tell him. He shrugs, "Whatever." He turns to talk to Alec, who is driving the car, "So, how was your day, big brother?" Alec just stares ahead, I'm guessing that he's trying to avoid staring at Jace's bare chest. Poor Alec; he tries so hard to please everyone and be "normal".

Sometimes I hate my parents for making him like this. So scared to be himself. Other days, I wonder how bad it would be if he just told them he was gay. I'd like to think that if it were me, I'd just do it. But it's Alec's choice, and he gets to make it. And I don't really know much about making hard decisions.

When Alec doesn't respond, Jace goes back to brooding in silence. Alec looks relieved and keeps driving, setting course for the Nephilim Elementary, where out brother Max goes to school. I put my feet up on the back of Jace's seat (serves him right for calling shotgun before me) and plug in my headphones. I scroll through all the top forty songs that I download so that I can sing along when I go to parties, and skip straight to the weird 90's alternative music that only my brother's really know I listen to.

Like all teenaged girls, I like to think that I am somehow different than the kids around me. I know it's silly, but my inner Haulden Caulfield still crows whenever I listen to _American Music_ or _Girl from Mars_. Also, I just love those songs. As the distinctive sound of the Violent Femmes, floods into my ears, I think about the girl that Jace is currently pining over.

I've always dismissed Clary Fray as quiet, and a little naïve. But apparently I was wrong. She pleasantly surprised me today, and maybe, just maybe, she could be the one to end Jace's womanizing streak.

Yes, I know it might seem hypocritical, but I really don't approve of the way Jace treats girls. At least _I_ enjoy spending time with the guys I date (though generally not for long), Jace just takes advantage of how stupid and shallow girls can be. My brother can be a jerk sometimes. But I liked the way he was looking at Clary today, like she was something new; something that he'd never seen before. Maybe she can make him better. Or at least, make him less of a man-slut.

The only problem is that she's dating Simon Lewis. Or at least, I think she is.

I mean, I've never actually seen them kiss, or hold hands, or anything, but they're always together. They never leave each other's side. Sure, they have other friends, some geeks that Simon knows and Maia Roberts, (who provides the booze at parties, because her boyfriend Jordan is in college), but the two of them seem to be their own unit. Inseparable.

It almost makes me jealous.

We arrive at Max's school, and my younger brother hurries over to the car. As he scrambles into the backseat beside me, talking about… something. I pull out my ear buds, "What was that?"

"Never mind." He mumbles, and I feel an instant rush of guilt. Max always seems to be the odd one out in our family. Jace and I are 16, and Alec is 17, so Max, at age 9, often falls behind. While we all have things about us that make us feel like outsiders (I'm a girl, Jace is adopted, and Alec is the oldest, the most insecure, and gay), but it's always been the worst for Max. "Sorry," I say, "I had my headphones in so I didn't hear you."

"Alright." He doesn't look convinced, "I was just saying how next week we're going to the science center for a field trip to see the human body exhibit." I wrinkle my nose, "Oh! I remember that exhibit. It was gross; full of snot and blood and stuff."

"It's not snot. It's mucus." Max informs me.

"Is it slimy and green?" I ask. He nods. "Then it's still gross." I decide. He rolls his eyes. "You know, knowing about science is important. You should really apply yourself more to your studies."

Jace snorts, and I hold back a laugh. Alec however, never misses a beat, "That's right Max. Isabelle you should listen to him."

_That is simply outrageous_, I think. I must defend myself, "Hey, I'm good at science! I just think biology is gross."

We continue to tease each other until we reach home, where we go our separate ways. I head upstairs to my room, to try and figure out what to wear on my date tonight. It's with a guy named Meliorn, a sophomore in college. He's pretty good looking, and he's definitely got that "man of mystery" thing going on. Also, he gets invites to all the best parties in the city, so it's worth my while to make this thing work.

I get to my bedroom and put my hair into a loose ponytail. I shed my sweater and my skirt so that I am simply wearing leggings and a camisole and go to my walk in closet. I adore clothing. Not just because it makes me look super hot, but also because there is such an art to it. When I found out Alec was gay, I had high hopes that we could bond over this shared passion. That hope seems laughable now. Apart from liking guys, my older brother really isn't very gay at all. Oh well.

I settle on a sheer, flowing blouse, over top of a black strapless bra, and a black mini skirt, with tall, black, high-heeled boots. I curl the ends of my straight black hair and regard my image in my mirror. I look good, Alec will probably be upset with how revealing the outfit is. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, but Alec is too responsible for his own good, and has kind of taken on the roll of a parent, since my mom and dad are absent to say the least.

My parents work for an international insurance agency, so they travel a lot. Right now they're in London, for a conference. But even when they're home, they're always working. They pay almost no attention to us, and then, it's only when we do something bad, or attention grabbing. Max sometimes travels with them, so he still feels a connection to them that us three have long lost. I lost it when I was eleven, and my mom told me that my father had had an affair, and that the only reason they weren't divorced was Max. At that moment, my image of my parent as the perfect, loving, couple shattered.

I've never told anyone about that, not even Alec. My mom told me to keep it a secret (I'm fairly certain that she only told _me_, because she was a little bit drunk, though I have no proof). But ever since than, I have lost almost all by respect for either one of them.

A psychiatrist would probably say that my loveless childhood is the reason I never date the same guy for more than a week or two. Maybe they would be right.

I stand up, satisfied with my outfit, and the make up which I have just applied. I grab my purse and walk out of my room. I sneak through the halls and steer clear of the kitchen, where I know Alec will be, cooking dinner. "I'm going out with Meliorn!" I shout. Then I hurry out of the house before any of my brothers' corner me with questions like "Where are you going?" or "When will you be home?" or "Who's Meliorn?"

I walk down the street, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. One disadvantage to dressing like me is that my clothing is not always strictly weather appropriate. So I'm often cold. But who cares? It's worth it, and I look _very_ good in blue. I keep walking and distract myself with music. Unfortunately, the song that plays on my iPod is "Sweater Weather". How appropriate.

I'm meeting Meliorn at this little café called Java Joes. I've never been to it before, but it's a block away from a club called Pandemonium, which is where we'll really be spending the night so meeting there seemed convenient. I find the coffee shop fairly easily, and head inside. I'm half an hour early, so I head to the counter to get something to drink.

Some guy with glasses is headed towards the counter as well and I snarl at him internally. I AM COLD! I need coffee immediately, and I'll be damned if some pretentious nerd who hangs out at coffee shops is going to beat me to it. So I rush forward (impressive, considering my heels are four inches) and cut him off. "Oh come on!" He moans. I turn around to give him a triumphant grin, but am surprised to see that I _recognize him_.

"Simon?" I ask. He somehow manages to grow pale, and blush at the same time, "Isabelle?" He asks. I smile at him, "Hi." There's an awkward silence. The barista coughs and I quickly remember why I cut him off in the first place, "I'll have a low fat latte." I tell the guy, and hand over a five-dollar bill. I receive my change, and move over so that Simon can order.

"Two small coffees." He says. I raise my eyebrows, "Two?" He starts and blushes deeper (it's kind of cute, in a super dorky way), "Um… Yeah. One's for Clary." He grimaces, "I forced her to come to Eric's poetry reading, which started an _hour _ago, and is terrible. So to make it up to her, I'm buying her as much coffee as she wants." I laugh, and then ask the question that has been gnawing at my mind since I talked to them earlier, "So are you two, like, dating?"

Simon looks at me with wide eyes, "Me and Clary? No. She's like my sister. I mean- we kissed once, in middle school. But it was really awkward." He glances at me, and sighs, "That was probably too much information." I laugh again (god, I don't usually laugh this much), "Don't worry about it. I love hearing about other peoples romantic drama."

We get our coffees, and somehow I find myself following him to the couch where Clary is sitting, drawing in her sketchbook. "Hi Clary!" I call. She jumps, and looks over at me, staring as if an alien had just come up to her, and started talking. She then looks at Simon, who just shrugs. Is it really that weird that I'm talking to them? I guess I already know the answer to that. I'm one of the most popular kids in our school, and the two of them are… not. But am I really such an unapproachable bitch? I guess I'll have to change that.

"So how's the poetry?" I ask, unable of coming up with anything better to say. Clary and Simon snort simultaneously. "It's like Vogons wrote it." Says Simon. "Sorry- Vogons are these beasts from-"

"The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, yeah. I know what vogons are." I say (what? Having to nerdy brothers has rubbed off on me a bit). Then scrunch up my nose, "If it's that bad, I may just have to stick around to hear it." As his friend heads up to the microphone, I perch myself on the arm of the couch, next to Simon. People around me groan, "This is fifth set." Simon whispers, looking a little pained.

I laugh. Again. Seriously, what is up with that? But before Eric can start speaking, I can hear a voice behind me say, "Isabelle." I turn around and see Meliorn. Oh. Somehow, I'm not as eager about our date as I had been earlier.

I recover from my surprise and smile up at him, "Hey."

"Let's go." He grunts, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Simon is looking up at me with a strange expression. "Uh…" I feel inexplicably awkward; "I guess I'll have to listen to your friend's poetry some other time. Bye you two." I follow out of the cafe, pretending that I can't feel Simon's eyes boring into my back.

I shake it off the feeling and let Meliorn sneak his hand up the back of my shirt. I am Isabelle Lightwood, I spend my nights partying and hooking up with hot guys, not at bad poetry readings in cafes, with guys who reference Douglas Adams novels. When we reach the club I go immediately to the bar, pulling out my fake ID. I down two shots of tequila, and turn to Meliorn, pulling him closer to me by his belt loops, "Come on." I whisper seductively into his ear, "Let's dance."

This is wear I'm supposed to be. This is who I am. Isn't it?

* * *

_**A/N: OK, so this was a really fast update, you guys probably shouldn't get used to it. Also, I think this story's rating might go up to M, there won't be any lemons, but it might get a bit sexier than my stories usually are, because it's about Isabelle.**_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_


	3. Portrait of the Soundtech as a Young Man

_**A/N: So, I'm not quite as happy with this chapter. It's kind of a filler. But, on the plus side, Malec!**_

* * *

**Simon POV:**

There is a cow onstage. Well, there are two guys in a cow costume. Mr. Wayland's latest whim has resulted in Jonathan and Sebastian Morgenstern, the two biggest asses in the school, being stuck in an old animal costume together. Sebastian is now literally an ass. It's shaping up to be the most poetic scene of the play. In the show, the cow belongs to Isabelle's character, so she is dragging the Morgenstern twins across the stage with a rope. It's fantastic.

She's so fantastic.

"Stop drooling, you'll ruin the equipment." Clary teases. She's sitting in the booth with us today because she told Mr. Wayland that she had to do more sketching before she finished painting the set. I think she just wants to avoid painting around the actors. As opposed to me who sort of wishes I _could_ be down there. When I first got to the auditorium today Isabelle _smiled_ at me, and I really want to see if it it'll happen more. Ever since Wednesday she's been acting nice to us, and I can't really figure out why.

I don't think I'll ever be able to understand the mind of Isabelle Lightwood.

I was disappointed when she went off with that blond guy the other day, but hey, she's always dated guys, and she always will. Besides, I wouldn't wish Eric's poetry on anyone. And I never thought she'd ever hang out with me, even as friends. My musings are interrupted by Clary saying something completely insane.

"Jace asked me out." She says. I turn and look at her in shock. She's staring at the actors on the stage. Not looking at me. "What?" I ask, "When?"

"Just now. Over text."

I try to process this information. "Wh-what are you going to say." Clary snorts, "Are you kidding? He asked me out over _text_. If this is how he asks out all the girls, I have no idea how he gets so many dates."

"When did he even get your number?" I ask. Clary blushed, "Um… Earlier today, in English class. He's been really nice to me in the past few days, so when he asked me for it I figured why not?"

"He's been nice to you?" I say, "You know that means he's looking to fuck you right?"

"Don't worry, I'm _not_ going to sleep with Jace. I'm not even going to go out with him. But if he's being nice to me, who am I to be rude?"

I scoff, "You're too nice for your own good." She smiles and texts Jace back. "Did you tell him to screw himself?"

"No, I just told him politely that I wasn't interested."

"Too bad, I'd have loved to see his reaction."

"Don't worry, rejecting him will be shock enough to his ego." She assures me. I'm glad to see that the blonde peacock hasn't totally wormed his way into heart. Speaking of, I see him checking his phone down in the audience, and frowning angrily at what he sees there. God, that's satisfying.

There's a knock on the booth door and Clary and I look at each other, "Who's that?" I wonder aloud. There are very few people who come up to the booth besides us. "Maybe it's Clarissa." Suggests Henry.

"I'm already here Henry." Clary tells him. He looks up, surprised, "Oh. Huh. I didn't see you there."

Clary shakes her head and goes to open the door. On the other side, is Alexander Lightwood, older brother of Jace and Isabelle. Huh. I didn't expect that.

Alec actually looks a lot like Isabelle, except for he is a guy (obviously) and has blue eyes. He also lacks the self-confidence that his two younger siblings have. He's actually pretty shy. And while Izzy and Jace are always impeccably put together (especially Isabelle), Alec looks like he wears nothing but old, ratty, sweaters.

He's standing there awkwardly, looking a little bit lost. I can understand why- he's not in this class. "Uh… hi. I'm Alec." He says. "I know." Says Clary, "I'm Clary."

"I know." Says Alec. There's an awkward silence. "So… Here's the thing. I have a study block right now, and I don't have anything to do, but I have to drive Izzy and Jace home, and I'm kind of… uncomfortadable being alone in the audience by myself while the actors are all doing stuff so I wonder if… I could hang out here?" By the time Alec finishes his rambling speech, he's blushing deeply and staring at his shoes. Wow. All the self-confidence genes really went to his sister.

"Sure." Says Clary, ever the friendly one, "Come on in." Alec walked in, and he looked around awkwardly. I gestured for him to sit down on one of the stools that were scattered around the booth that we never used. "So, do you guys do anything up here?" He asks, "Or do you just watch the actors?"

"Well, most of our jobs come later in the process, so right now it's only really Clary who's doing anything really productive for the show." I tell him, "But I think that Henry is might be building that kid from AI up here so technically he's not doing _nothing_." Alec looks as though he doesn't know if he should laugh at that or not (I get that reaction a lot after my jokes). In the end, he decides on silence. He opened up some book by James Joyce and started to read.

Clary and I exchange another glance. We've been friends for so long that we've learned to communicate without speaking. In about five seconds we reach a consensus about Alexander Lightwood: Weird, but seems nice. Also James Joyce? He must be pretty smart too. Clary goes back to sketching and I go back to watching the actors.

Suddenly, a huge clanging sound comes from outside the booths and we all jump. Even Henry.

"Oh my god! It's a monster!" I yell, and Clary giggles. Alec just stares at us, clearly he isn't used to the fact that the stares outside the tech booth are metal, and therefore make a lot noise when someone comes up them. Especially if that someone has a tendency to wear ridiculous platform shoes ever since he went to New York and saw a Broadway production of Kinky Boots.

But I think he figures it out when Magnus bursts into the booth, singing Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go at the top of his lungs.

If I had to use one word to describe Magnus Bane, it would be sparkly. Every day, it looks like he wakes up and dumps a bucket of glitter on his head. His whole body shimmer 24/7. It's like he's magic or something. His clothing is so bright that it's almost blinding, and his outfits are so… different, that they border on the absurd.

He's not part of the conventionally "popular" crowd, but among the grade twelve arts-y students, he's a god (or at least, a very powerful warlock). He also has an incomprehensible love of wham, and other 80s pop groups that have been largely forgotten by the rest of society. But his singing ends abruptly when he sees Alec, and his mouth forms an intrigued smirk as he raises one eyebrow.

"Well, well, all, and who are you?" He asks Alec, leaning forward. Alec looks like he's still struggling to find away to respond to Magnus's entrance (really, who can blame him), and so before he can say anything Magnus shoots up and turns to Clary and me, "_Please_ tell me this is our new intern."

"We're high school sound techs," Clary points out, "we don't _have_ interns. We don't even get paid."

"Well we should." Magus retorts, "We should get paid in hot guys who bring us coffee."

"Um… I'm not an intern." Says Alec, finding his voice at last, "I'm just here for my brother and sister. I'm Alec Lightwood." Magnus turns to him and cocks his head, "You're brother is Jace Lightwood?"

"Yes." Magnus frowns as he processes that. Alec squirmed, "What?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out how someone as cute as you, could be related to a little shit like that." Alec looked stunned, "You…Uh-I… Uh- He's adopted."

"Ah… That explains it." Grinned Magnus. Alec flushed a deep red. Magnus pulled out a chair and scooted closer to him. "So… What grade are you in?" He asked flirtatiously. "Um… Twelve?" answers Alec, sounding a little unsure.

"Me too! I wonder if we've ever had any classes together."

"We haven't."

"No. Of course not. I would have remembered those beautiful blue eyes."

Alec was _really _blushing now. He looked like a strawberry. I would almost feel bad for him if I was sure he wasn't enjoying it. However he doesn't seem unhappy about it, just taken aback, and slightly uncomfortable. It suddenly occurs to me that Alec Lightwood has never had a girlfriend.

But that doesn't mean anything right? Tons of guys don't have girlfriends, it doesn't mean they're all gay. Technically even _Jace_ Lightwood has never had a girlfriend; he just goes on a lot of dates. But Alec has never even showed an interest in a girl, that I know of, though lots of girls have showed interest in him. He's on both the swim team and the football team, so he generally hangs out with the popular crowd, but he hangs back so that he's never in the center of attention. Especially when girls are around.

I used to think it was just because he was shy, but by the conflicted way that he's looking at Magnus, I'm not so sure. I look over at Clary and see the question I'm asking myself, mirrored in her eyes, _Is Alec Lightwood gay?_

Magnus certainly seems to think so, because he keeps talking with him until the bell rings. Slowly, Alec closes his book, and starts answering the questions with answers that are more than one word long. He even laughs a couple times. When the bell does ring, Magnus leans over and rips the corner off of one of the pages in Clary's sketchbook. Which was pretty brave of him I must say. He scribbles something on it, with one of _my_ pens I might add, and hands it to Alec, mouthing "Call me." Alec walks out of the booth, looking like he might be in shock.

As the door closed behind him, Magnus whistled slowly, "Wow. If that's how all the jocks at this school look, I've got to go watch more sports." Clary rolled her eyes at Magnus's antics. "OK, whatever. I'm going home, want to come over Simon? We can have a Last Airbender marathon." I smile at that idea, "Okay, sure. I just need to ask Mr. Wayland something."

Clary nods and we walk out of the booth together. I run up to Mr. Wayland as he is leaving the auditorium and he frowns at me for cutting him off. "Um, hi. I was just wondering if you wanted a cow sound effect, or if you were going get one of the Morgensterns to moo." I think it's a pretty reasonable question, but Mr. Wayland is looking at me like I'm an idiot. Which I probably am, but not for the reason he thinks.

"Both." He says.

I blink, "Both?"

"Yes." He starts to leave. "Wait! But that doesn't-" He's already gone, "Make any sense." I finish lamely. Clary takes my arm gently and pulls me towards the door, "Don't even try to fight it." She tells me gently, with an amused smile on his face.

As we walk out, we hear Jace and Alec talking to each other and stop. Everyone else is already gone and they can't see us, so they probably think they're alone. Which is probably why they're not being careful about what they say.

"Where the fuck is she!?" Alec is saying, louder and more passionately than I've ever heard him say anything. Jace shrugs, "I don't know, she left as soon as the bell rang."

"Well where did she go?"

"I don't know Alec." Says Jace, "Maybe she went home?"

"She can't go home, she doesn't have a car!" Shouts Alec, then smothers his face with his hands. "Jace, they're coming today, if she's gone they'll flip."

"And probably blame you." Adds Jace. Alec glares at him. "Not helping?" Jace asks. Alec rolls his eyes and groans. Jace pats him on the shoulder, grimacing sympathetically, "Sorry man, what can I say? It's Izzy. Maybe she decided to walk. It's not unheard of. Try texting her when we get home." Alec nods defeatedly and they start walking out of the auditorium and straight into Clary and me.

They freeze when they see us, and Alec frowns as Jace…blushes? I've never seen Jace Lightwood blush before. Alec pushes through us and stalks off. Jace looks between us, "Um… Sorry about him. He kind of gets stressed when our parents come home."

"Jace come on!" Calls Alec. "In a minute!" He yells back. Then quieter, "Clary can I talk to you for a minute." He looks at me pointedly, "Alone?"

"Uh… Actually, I think I have to go to the bathroom." I say awkwardly, and shuffle away.

When I get back, Clary is alone. "So, what happened?"

"He asked me out." She says simply. "Again?" I ask. "The first time didn't count." She reminds me. "Aah." I say, smiling, "So what did you say?"

"I said no."

"You rejected Jace Lightwood twice in one day? That's got to be some kind of record." I marvrl. She laughs and we fall into silence as we leave the school and make are way to her house.

"What are you thinking about?" She wonders, after a few minutes. "I-I'm thinking about where Isabelle could be." I admit.

Clara snorts, "Of course you are."

* * *

_**A/N: So this story is probably going to change to an M rating in the next chapter, just a heads up.**_

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Alias Jace

_**A/N: So, this story is now rated M. There are no real lemons yet, but there are some (for lack of a better word) schmexy times. I've never really done anything like this before, so this is totally new for me. Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

**Izzy POV:**

Meliorn pushes me onto the bed, and starts unbuttoning my shirt. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer.

Yes, this is just the sort of distraction I need.

I pull his shirt off and start running my hands over his abs. He grabs my ass takes one of my breasts into his mouth. I moan in delight. I move my hands down to the front of his pants, and start working to release the bulge that is waiting there. But before I can get his pants down, my phone buzzes.

Melon groans in annoyance. "I'm sorry", I say, and reach over to grab it. There's a text from Alec: **Hey, Mom and Dad are home. Where are you?** I roll my eyes. Of course I know my parents are home today, that's why I'm here.

The moment school ended, I had called Meliorn to pick me up and drive me to his dorm room. We didn't talk much on the drive, which was fine. I didn't need to talk. So I had put my feet up on the dashboard, and let my hair down, twirling it flirtatiously. Meliorn had been looking at the road though, so I had quietly reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. I had slipped it off and placed it nonchalantly on his lap just as we reached the university.

That had gotten his attention.

I turn off my phone and run my hands through Meliorn's long, blonde, hair, "Just ignore it." I breathe. Meliorn growls, and moves his hands under my skirt, biting and sucking at my neck. His fingers have reached the band of my thong, and are tugging at it playfully, when my phone goes off a second time.

I reach over to check it, ignoring Meliorn's glare. **Iz, seriously where are you? I'm getting worried** I frown and text back, **Tell them I'll be home later. **I smile up at Meliorn, "Problem solved."

I reach into Meliorn's back pocket, and take out his wallet. "Now where were we?" I ask, pulling out a condom. He grins at me as I unwrap it. But then my phone starts to ring.

It just rings, and rings and rings.

I'm about to turn it to silent when I see that it's Jace who's calling, not Alec. "What do you want?" I ask as I pick up.

"Maryse and Robert are here."

"I know."

"They're asking where you are."

"What do they care? I'm busy."

"Look, Iz," Says Jace, "I know you're probably off having sex with Melon, or whatever his name is, and I know that your probably doing it to piss them off, but you don't want to piss off Alec, and if you don't come back home right now, I'm going to tell him where you are."

"Fine." I sigh. And hang up.

"I have to go." I tell Meliorn. He rolls off me. "Fine. My fault for dating a kid with a curfew."

"Are you going to call me?"

"Probably not."

I laugh bitterly, "That's what I thought."

I put my bra on, button up my shirt, and leave without saying goodbye.

It's not until I get outside, that I realize I don't have a car. So I call the only person I can: Jace. "You need to pick me up." I tell him. He groans, "You _so _owe me for this."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get over here."

"Okay, okay," He relents, "what's the address?"

I tell Jace where to pick me up and he's there in ten minutes. "Thanks." I mutter as I get into the car. "It's no problem." Says Jace cheerfully. I'm instantly suspicious, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because, dear sister, I've already found a way for you to repay me." My heart sinks, "What?"

"You're going on a double date with me, Clary, and Simon."

"What!?"

"I said you're going to go on a double date with me, Clary and Simon." Jace repeats calmly. "Why?" I ask. He smirks, "Well, Clary doesn't want to go on a date with me because she doesn't trust me-"

"Can't imagine why." I mutter. Jace ignores me. "So, I thought that if there's other people there, she would be more comfortable."

"More comfortable." I echo, "Wow, you really like this girl don't you." Jace blushes, "That's not important."

"And she turned you down?"

"Also not important."

"Maybe you asked her out wrong."

"I asked her out twice! How wrong could I be?"

"And she turned you _both time?_ Wow, Jace, she's impressive. This may be a lost cause."

"No." Says Jace forcefully, "I just need to prove that she can trust me." We fall into silence. I'm a little in shock. Who is this person? And what has he done with Jace? It's like he's developed a second personality.

"So will you do it?" He finally asks. I think about it. Then shake myself. Why am I so hesitant? Simon is cute (in a clumsy, geeky, sort of way), and I've never hesitated to date cute guys before. "Fine." I say, ignoring the dread that's building in my stomach, "Why not?"

Jace looks relieved, "Good." (Wow, he is so whipped), "Oh, by the way, your shirt is buttoned wrong." He pulls into our driveway, and leaves me to fix my buttons alone.

When I get to the house, the entire family is sitting stiffly in the living room drinking tea. Seriously? I know that my parents were just in England but do we have to adopt their entire culture? I sit down next to Alec, which is mistake because he glares at me. Wow, he is better at guilt tripping than a Jewish grandmother; I feel terrible.

But I'll apologize to Alec later, for now; I turn to face my parents. They are exactly what you'd expect, good-looking, polished, cold. I don't hate them, though sometimes I think I do. Somewhere deep down I know they love me, and I love them. Somewhere _very_ deep down.

"Hello Isabelle." My father says, "It's nice of you two join us." I smile, but it's empty, "Yeah, sorry I was with a friend. I guess I forgot you were coming home today." My mother frowned at that, "Really? Alexander should have reminded you." Next to me, Alec grits his teeth.

I try to backtrack, "Oh, I'm sure he did. I just didn't remember." My parents still don't look convinced, but they refrain from saying anything. We dissolve into the kind of awkward silence which years of repressed thoughts and unexpressed feelings creates. Eventually we all go our separate ways, like we always do. I suppose the silence will resume when we come together for dinner.

I go up to Alec's room, and sit on his bed. He sits across from me and frowns.

I bite my lip, and slowly release it, "I'm sorry Alec. I should have come home with you, I just- I really didn't want to see them."

"You think I don't understand that? I'd love to be able to avoid them, just as much as you would, but they are our parents," He smiles ruefully, "For better or for worse."

"Are you mad?" I ask. He considers it for a second, "No." He decides, "I'm just tired. Our parents are… stressful."

"No arguments there." I agree, and he chuckles, putting an arm around me. I lean into him gratefully, but as my head touches his chest, I feel something crinkle. I spring up, and find a folded piece of paper in his shirt pocket. Alec stiffens.

"What's this?" I ask. Alec blushes, and starts to stutter, "I- um… It's nothing. Just… give it back." Okay. Now I _need_ to know. I unfold the paper and cover my mouth, both in shock and to hold back a laugh. Written on the piece of paper, in swirling characters, were the words _Call me -Magnus_ followed by a phone number. "Magnus?" I ask, "Magnus _Bane_?" Alec averts his eyes and blushes. "Magnus Bane gave you his number!?" I practically squeal. Alec shushes me and covers my mouth, yanking the number out of my hand. "Don't say that so loud!" He hisses. "Sorry." I whisper, giggling, "So are you going to call him?"

He looks down, "I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Yes! Oh my god, Alec, one of the hottest guys in the school gave you his number, you_ have _to call him."

"But what if-"

"Alec, do you like him?"

"Um, well, yes?"

"Than why wouldn't you go for it?"

"Because I'm not even out yet! You are the only person I've ever come out to."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but it sounds like despite your best efforts, Magnus, at least, suspects." Alec pales and stands up, "What? But- How?" He looks like he's on the verge of a panic attack so I quickly grab his hand, "No! That's not what I meant, I just meant that it seems like Magnus knows, or at least guesses, so why wouldn't you go out with him? Is it just because you're scared?"

Alec squirms, and I decide to be a bit more encouraging, "Just think about it." I tell him, and walk out of his room.

I lean against the wall in confusion, _what is it with my brothers and their romantic drama_? I mean it's never been an issue before. None of us have ever been, or ever really wanted to be, romantically involved. Alec has always been a loner, and Jace and I have been strictly casual daters. But now… things are changing. For them. Not for me. Things for me have been the same since I lost me virginity, years ago…

* * *

I giggled as I let Raphael lead me down the street. He was running, and in my heels (which I hadn't figured out how to walk properly in yet) I kept stumbling into him. The fact that I wasn't drunk didn't help either. But I didn't mind, because I used the stumbling as an excuse to grab Raphael's arm, and bring our bodies closer together. "So where are we going?" I ask, stopping to catch my breath and take a swig of my beer. Raphael smiled at me condescendingly, "Why? Are you nervous?" I put my hands on my hips, "No." He grinned, "Good."

He pushed me against the brick wall of a building and stuck his tongue down my throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck happily. But just as I was getting into it, he pulled away and started pulling me again.

Raphael and I had been going out for almost two weeks at that point, and I was thrilled. He was hot, older, and my parents didn't approve of him. What more could a girl want?

We had been at a party at Seelie Queen's house. She was in grade 11, but somehow Raphael; a grade 10 had swung an invitation, and had taken me, a grade 9, (so I was the youngest person there). But I didn't mind being the youngest person at a party; I could handle myself. And I was still one of the hottest people there.

Regardless, we only stayed at the party for about an hour before Raphael grabbed a six-pack and dragged me away, without telling me where we were going. We walked for about ten minutes, and had gotten downtown when Raphael finally stopped in front of an old hotel. The sign looked like it had originally read "Hotel Dumont", but it had been changed by graffiti to read "Hotel Dumort". "Hotel of Death" Raphael whispered in my ear, and I giggled, and we walked in, holding hands.

The hotel was old and grungy, but I could imagine that in the twenties or something it would have been really nice. Raphael purchased a room from the sleazy looking concierge (who didn't even bother to question our obvious under aged drunkenness) and we walked together up to the third floor. My brain was feeling pretty fuzzy from two and a half beers, but even then I knew what was happening, I was going up there to lose my virginity. And I didn't mind that one bit.

I had never been deluded into thinking that my first time was going to be with "the one". I wasn't looking for love, or something special, I was just looking for fun, and rebellion, and fucking Raphael Santiago in a crappy death hotel seemed like a pretty good way to do that.

We got to the hotel room and he laid back on the bed, pulling me so that I was straddling him. I downed the rest of my beer, and let him pull me down to kiss him. He flipped me over so that I was under him and quickly unzipped my crop top. He started massaging my breasts and biting my neck, but I realized I wanted to go faster. If we were going to do this, I wanted to get it over with.

I grinded our hips together, and moved my hands to his zipper. He seemed to realize what I was doing, and in almost no time we were both naked. He entered me and it hurt, but it was nothing I couldn't handle, so I pushed him to go deeper and faster. He happily complied.

When it was over I felt… Nothing really. Though it had been fun. We went out for another week and we had sex a couple more times. But it wasn't a defining moment in my life really.

Sex to me has always been more of pass time, a distraction. It's never meant much, or been something I've coveted (it's pretty easy to find guys who want to sleep with me). I just don't get what the big deal is. Maybe it'll be different if I ever "find the one" and "make love" instead of just fucking around, but I doubt that's going to happen any time soon.


	5. Mediocre Expectations

**Simon POV**

_**A/n: Yeah, I know this took a long time, but I've been sick and experiencing serious writers block. I hope you guys like this.**_

_**Also, To the guest who mentioned Jace saying melon thing ,I actually saw that, and decided to leave it in because I thought it was funny.**_

* * *

I push the sliders on the soundboard up and down. Clary is late. I'm bored. Funnily enough, Magnus of all people was here early today, but he has yet to acknowledge my existence so it hasn't made my life any more exciting. He's never even been on time before, though, so I really don't know how to react to this. Henry, of course, is here too, but he's sulking for some reason and keeps staring morosely out of the booth window.

Everything is off today.

I see Jace walk into the auditorium, grinning like he was just crowned king of the world. I guess some things never change. He goes over and whispers something to Izzy, who doesn't respond. I mean she doesn't move, doesn't change her facial expression, she doesn't even blink. He leaves, and her gaze drifts up towards to the booth. Our eyes meet for half a second before she quickly looks away so quickly that I'm almost not sure that it actually happened.

Clary walks through the door and spins me around so I'm facing her, "Whoa! Hey there!" I laugh, "What's up with you?"

"Don't be mad" She begins.

"Uh-oh. That's not a good start to a conversation."

She rolls her eyes, "Shut up." She takes a deep breath, "I said yes to Jace."

I blink. "What?"

"Jace asked me out again and I said yes."

"Oh honey." Says Magnus, suddenly paying attention, "You know he only wants sex."

"That's what I said!" I tell him.

"Hey! give me a little credit guys," Says Clary, "Jeeze. I do have _some_ self respect."

"And so _that's_ why you decided to go out with Jace Lightwood?" I ask sarcastically. Clary glares at me.

"Just because I go on a date with him doesn't mean I going to immediately jump into his bed. Besides, we won't even be alone. You're going to be there."

I blink, "What?"

"I _said_ you're going to be there. Jace suggested that you and Isabelle could double date with us. And I said yes."

I gape at her as Magnus bursts out laughing. "You-you got me a date with _Isabelle Lightwood?_" I don't know whether to be unbelievably happy, or shit-my-pants terrified. Clary just grins at me smugly, "You can thank me later."

"Hey! Can you get _me _a date with a Lightwood?" Asks Magnus. Clary just shakes her head, looking vaguely amused. "Did you just show up today because you thought Alec would be here?" I ask him. Magnus looks at me like I'm an idiot, "Well I certainly didn't come here for _you_."

I turn back to Clary, "So, when is this happening?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows, "You're in?"

I sigh, "Yeah. I'm in."

"It's tomorrow." Clary tells me, "Wear something nice." I nod and try to calm my breath. It's just one date, I tell myself. It's not a big deal. So what if it's with the girl I've been obsessing over for the past 2 years.

"Ooooh, someone's in love." Says Magnus, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "What?" Says Henry suddenly, "I'm not in love!"

Magnus, Clary and I exchange a glance. "Um, we weren't talking about you Henry." Clary tells him. He looks confused, "Oh." He sighs, "I think Charlotte is mad at me. I didn't go with her to look at dance locations. She's head of the prom committee."

"Did she ask you to come with her?" Clary asks. Henry frowns, "No, but when ever we spend time together, she always starts talking about prom."

"Uh, Henry?" I say, "Do you think that's maybe because she wants you to take her to prom?"

Henry's eyes widen, "No!" He turned to stare blankly at the monitor on the light board. Clary turns to me with a look that clearly says, _"OMG! Henry and Charlotte! They're gonna be __so __cute together!"_ I nod (though I have less enthusiasm for this then she does, it is sweet to see Henry acting like a normal- albeit very socially awkward- person, with a crush).

Speaking of crushes, what the fuck am I gonna do about this date with Isabelle?

* * *

_I run through the fields of a city of glass, with almost super human speed. I spy an open window in a tower, coming closer and closer. _Isabelle. _I speed up even more. _

_The tower is made up of stones, which I dig my hands into and climb easily. I guess I also have superhuman strength. I reach the window and jump in gracefully, landing silently on the stone floor. _

_Isabelle is sitting on her bed, cross-legged, in a white flowing dress that is slipping off her right shoulder in a way which is very distracting. She's polishing what looked to be a long, golden whip, which she has partly wrapped around her arm._

_ She smiles when she notices me, like I'm the person who she most wants to see in the world, "Took you long enough." She says, walking up to me and kissing me lightly. "Oh? Did you miss me?" I tease, pulling back, feeling surprisingly confident. She turns around haughtily and heads towards the bed, "No." _

_I put my hands on my hips. She turns back and pulls me towards her, "Okay, maybe a little." We laugh as we tumble on to the bed together and she kisses me deeply. _

_I can't believe this is happening. _

_We roll onto our sides and I stare into her deep brown eyes, "Isabelle I-"_

_ "Shh," She places a finger on my mouth, "I know." She rolls me on to my back and straddles me. Now, she lets her dress slip off both of her shoulders. She leans down to stroke my face (which is happily glasses free- though somehow I can see perfectly), and starts to lean down…_

_ I hear the opening notes of "I held her in my arms" by the Violent Femmes play and we both freeze. "What the-" I begin. but Isabelle just rolls her eyes, and climbs off me, "Of course. How could you expect anything else?" She says, and walks at the window, leaving me alone, with a bit of a problem in my pants._

I wake up. The sound of "I held in my arms" is streaming out of my phone. I hit the snooze button and close my eyes, trying to recapture the dream that was there only a moment ago. But it's no use. I groan in annoyance and reach over to grab my glasses. As the world finally begins to form shape, I remember.

I shoot up out of bed.

* * *

Eight hours later I'm sitting on Clary's bed, willing my hands to stop sweating. She walks out of her bathroom in a blouse, short skirt, and leggings, yanking a huge hairbrush through her mass of orange curls, "I hate my hair." She grumbles. "It looks fine." I say, as if I actually know what I'm talking about. Clary glares at me. Yeah, she can see straight through my bull shit. "Just stop stressing out." I tell her.

"Try saying that to a mirror." She snaps.

"Touché."

She sits down next to me, "Ugh! I don't know why I'm so stressed out about this, I mean, it's only Jace, right?"

"Uhh. Yeah. Right." I honestly don't want to think about Clary's feelings for Jace or why she said yes to him. I feel like, no matter what they are, they won't make me happy. "I don't even really know why he asked me out in the first place."

"Because you're cute, smart, and actually stand up to him?" I suggest. she smiles at me. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now stop moping and let's go, they'll be here any minute."

I grab her hand and we run down the stairs together. The doorbell rings. Perfect timing. Clary and I exchange one last glance before she opens the door. There stand Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, looking perfect as always. I take a deep breath.

"Hello there Clary, you look beautiful." Jace grins smoothly. "Uh hi." She replies smiling a little. He holds his hand out and leads her down the steps of her house. Isabelle and I look at each other awkwardly before following.

When we get into the car (which looks like it costs more than my soul) Jace and Clary sit in the front, with me and Izzy in the back. Jace leans back, and puts his arm around Clary's seat. Izzy and I sit on opposite sides of the car. She stares out the window, not looking at me. "So where are we going?" Asks Clary.

"This place called Taki's." Said Jace, "It's really good, we go there all the time."

"Oh. That sounds good. Is it far?"

"Not too far."

"Can we put on some music?" Asks Isabelle, turning away from the window. Jace shoots her a look, but leans over and presses a button on the dashboard anyways. To my surprise, it isn't virgin radio or some other top 40 station, instead it was the alternative rock station; WAQX-FM. "You guys listen to WAQX?" Asks Clary, sounding impressed. "Uhh… Yeah. I love this stuff." Says Jace.

Isabelle snorts, "Sure you do."

"Well, I like it as much I like other radio station." He says. Clary turns to him, "Not a music fan?"

"No, I like music, I just… don't love what gets played on the radio."

"Well what do you like?"

"Um… I like, classical piano music?" Jace sounds kind of awkward about that. Like he's afraid that Clary will think he's weird. This is both unexpected and strange on many, many levels. Clary just nods, and lets the subject go.

_Recovery_ by Frank Turner comes on the radio, and Clary sits up "I love this song!"

"Really?" Says Isabelle, finally seeming interested, "Me too! I've never met anyone else who has the same taste in music as me!"

"Wait, so you're the one who listens to WAQX?" I ask. My god, this girl just keeps getting more perfect every day. She smiles at me and nods, "Alec listens to it too sometimes, but he prefers really angry metal music."

"Really? I always pictured him listening to Taylor Swift." I say. To my surprise and delight, Isabelle laughs at that, and moves a little bit closer to me, "So have you heard the new Arctic Monkeys album?"

"Um, yeah." I say, "I liked it, especially _Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High. _Though I'm a little sad they've gotten more polished and produced."

Isabelle lights up, "Oh my god, I totally agree! I miss how obvious their accents used to be." She says.

I can't believe I'm having a conversation about the Arctic Monkeys with Isabelle Lightwood. This is like a dream. "My band actually does a cover of _When the Sun Goes Down_," I tell her, "but it's not very good." She giggles, "Really? You're in a band? Do you sing?" I laugh, "No, I play the bass. Jordan Kyle actually sings."

"That's cool." She says, "I can't play any instruments."

"But you can act, that's pretty awesome." I replt, blushing a little. She smiles at me, making me glow a little inside, "Thanks."

We arrive at Taki's, which actually isn't really restaurant at all, but a little diner, that I probably would have walked right past if I hadn't been looking for it. Jace and Clary are involved in their own private conversation, so Isabelle and I walk in side by side, a few feet behind them. "You know, Jace never brings girls here." Isabelle whispers to me suddenly, "I think he really likes Clary."

"I hope so." I say, "She deserves someone who appreciates her." Isabelle turns to look me, "Are you sure _you're_ not in love with her?" I stop walking. "No. No definitely not."

Isabelle shrugs, "OK."

I follow Isabelle to the booth where Clary and Jace are sitting, and slide in next to her. I pick up the menu and glance over it. It actually looks really good, but seems to have an inexplicable supernatural theme. "Faerie burger? Full moon pies?" Clary asks. Jace shrugs, "Yeah, it's gimmicky. But it tastes good."

"What's a blood slushy?" I ask. "Oh! It's a smoothie that looks like it's made out of blood. It's made of raspberries, and blood oranges and stuff." Isabelle tells me, "It's really good… Want to get one to share?"

I blink. Did Isabelle Lightwood really just ask me to share a drink with her? Fuck, my palms have started to sweat again. "Um… S-sure." I stutter. She grins, "Perfect!" She turns to Jace and Clary, "What are you two going to get?"

I can't believe this, I'm on a date with Isabelle Lightwood and it's actually going well. I can only assume that such a great start means that the second half of this date will be so bad that it'll make Psycho seem romantic.

* * *

_**Please review! The next chapter will be Malec.**_


	6. Are You There God? It's Me Magnus

**Magnus POV**

_One day earlier…_

Victory at last! I have spent the last few days trying to find where Alexander Lightwood hangs out, and have finally succeeded!

I left theatre early when I realized he wasn't there, because honestly why would I want to stand around listening to the love lives of Clary, some guy named Sherman, and _Henry Branwell_ of all people, when I could spend my time looking for a very attractive blue eyed boy. Actually, Alexander Lightwood is more than just attractive, he is the most stunning man I've ever seen (despite his obvious lack of fashion sense). It makes it very irritating that he hasn't called me yet.

Anyway, I remember he has a spare block, and I also remember that last time we met he was reading James Joyce; which means he's a nerd. And I know enough about humans to know where all nerds spend their study blocks. So I've headed down to the school library.

It's taken me an annoyingly long time to find him. I don't know the library very well (I hate being in places where I have to lower my voice-my fabulous personality should not be muted!) and it's surprisingly big and maze-like. But at last I have succeeded. He's in a secluded corner, far away from everyone else, sitting at a table alone and out of sight. Perfect.

There he is, looking just as adorable as I remember, writing something with such intense concentration I'm afraid he might break his pencil. As he runs a hand through his messy black hair, I'm afforded a glimpse of those incredible blue eyes. Mm… Those eyes… I shake myself from a fantasy about throwing him onto that table and doing unspeakable things to him, and walk over, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Whatcha writing about?" I purr into his ear. He stiffens and slams his notebook shut, "I-um-nothing. Just an assignment for class." Oh my god, his blush is adorable. "Hmm." I hum, leaning towards him, unabashedly staring at him. He doesn't meet my eyes. However, he also doesn't pull away or leave though, so I continue. "I can't help but notice you didn't call me." Alec blushes even deeper, "Um, yeah well… I'm really busy, and… I just… um, I'm not g- well, I sort of am… but-" He looks around nervously, then down at his shoes, "Iminthecloset." He mumbles, so quiet I can hardly hear him.

Despite myself, I actually laugh a little, "I kind of figured." I tell him, "But I don't mind…In fact," I put my mouth up to his ear and whisper, "_The idea of a secret relationship is kind of hot._" I punctuate that statement with a kiss on his cheek, and I grin when I see his breath hitch. To be honest, I've never dated a closeted guy before, and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, but I'm not going to tell Alec that. I get the feeling that if I show even the slightest hint of doubt, he'll back out. Not that he's actually said yes yet.

His eyes are still darting around, like he's afraid someone will come over here. Maybe he needs a push, "Hey. I know for a fact that tomorrow night, both your siblings have dates. If you want, you could come over to my apartment and we could watch a movie. No pressure." I grab one of Alec's pens, roll up his sleeve and write my address on his arm, which I'm surprised to see is covered in thick black tattoos. I'll have to ask him about that later.

I get up to leave, but his quiet voice stops me, "Why are you doing this?" I turn to face him, "What?" He blushes again, like he regrets saying anything, "I mean, I know about you, you date all these beautiful, popular, experienced people. Not just guys, but girls too. Why would you want to date me? I've never even kissed anyone."

I think about how to respond to that. On the one hand, he basically just called me a man-slut, but on the other hand, I am kind of a man-slut, and I'm starting to realize that Alec's blunt honesty is part of his appeal. As I think about it, I walk back over to Alec's table (the only reason I left in the first place was to make him watch me walk away- I happen to know my ass looks very good in these jeans).

"Well," I begin slowly, easing myself back into my chair, "Maybe there's more to me than you think." I see him swallow. "Maybe I like you." I reach a hand out and run my fingers through his wonderfully soft hair. "And for the record, you're no less beautiful than anyone I've ever dated before." I gently bring our heads closer together. "As for not having kissed anyone…" The last things I see before I press our lips together are Alec's wide blue eyes.

The kiss is like no kiss I've ever had before. Alec is soft, and nervous, and curious, and wonderful. He gasps into my mouth, before leaning into the kiss with passion that I have to admit I did not expect. Not that I'm complaining.

I push my hands deeper into her hair and tug it gently. His hands find my hips and he pulls me closer, surprising me yet again. Somehow, I'm not completely sure on the specifics since I'm getting a bit light headed; I end up straddling his lap.

We break apart and stare breathlessly at each other. Wow. We start to lean in again, but the bell rings and ruins the moment. Actually, ring is a generous word, it beeps loudly, it honks. Alec jerks back, and he might have fallen if I wasn't balancing out his weight.

I kiss once more lightly on the nose, before climbing off him, "I'll see you tomorrow darling. Six o'clock". Then I scamper off, happily aware of Alec watching as I leave. I smile, tomorrow is going to be fabulous.

* * *

Alec is late.

I don't know why I'm so upset. It's not like I even like I really know him. And he was right yesterday; I date popular, experienced, people- usually in fairly rapid succession. I don't get attached and I don't fall in love. But now, this fucking boy has me daydreaming about him in math class. It's insane really, I feel like I'm one cliché away from writing _Magnus Lightwood_ in all my notebooks. Ugh!

It wouldn't be so bad if he was equally into me, but now it seems like, for the first time ever, I am about to be stood up. Me! The fabulous Magnus Bane! This is unbelievable. I look over at the wine that I set out for the occasion. Looks like this will turn into a night of drinking by myself. Oh well.

I am about to resignedly uncork the bottle, when the buzzer goes. I race to the intercom, "Who is it?" I ask, trying not to sound to hopeful. "Um… It's me… It's Alec."

I hold back a squeal of joy as I buzz him up, and when he appears I brace myself against the door to hold myself back.

He's wearing a shirt that's not black; it's navy blue (which isn't a huge difference, but it brings out his eyes). His hair is mussed up as usual, and he looks so fuckable I could die. "I'm sorry I'm late." He says, "Jace and Izzy wouldn't leave, and when I told my parents I was going out they made me drop Max off at soccer practice and-"

"It's fine darling." I place a finger over his mouth, "You're here now." I lead him over to the couch and we sit down. I see him look warily at the empty glasses on the table, "Oh," I say, "Do you not drink?" He shakes his head, "No I drink."

"Good."

I poor to glasses, and we sit there awkwardly sipping. _Why am I so nervous_, "So, do you have a preference for movies?"

"No, I like everything."

"Everything? Really?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not exactly a big Nicholas Cage fan," he jokes, "But other than that…"

"Hey! Say what you will, about Nick Cage, he was good in _Raising Arizona."_

"_Raising Arizona_?" Alec asks.

I mock gasp, "You've never seen it? It's hilarious! We must rectify this immediately!"

Alec laughs as I jump over the coffee table to get to the DVD player.

"So where are your parents?" He asks. I freeze. I hate questions like that, "Uh well, my dad technically owns the place, but he lives in LA. And my mom is dead."

Alec is silent for a moment, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I shake it off, "It's okay. I live here with my friend Tessa, she's in college." I check to make sure I'm not freaking Alec out, and then I scoot close to him, "But she won't be home tonight." I lean in to kiss him lightly. He kisses me back, hard. I smile against his lips, "Let's watch." I roll onto the couch and press play.

* * *

The credits start to roll, and Alec looks up at me, "You were right. That was a really good Nicholas Cage movie." I just smile at him, triumphant, and not just because he liked the movie. Alec and I are a mess of tangled limbs sprawled across my couch. His head is on my chest and my arm is draped across his stomach. It's really comfortable. And intimate too. Not what I had expected from my first date with a Lightwood.

To be fair, it took us a while to get here. At the beginning of the movie, despite the initial kissing, Alec sat stiffly on the other side of the couch with his hands in his lap, and I did my best to respect that, but slowly I had scooted closer to him, and to my thrill, he had (almost imperceptibly) scooted towards me too. I think the movie helped. I think it was just so ridiculous that he couldn't help but relax.

At the scene in the bank, when the robber says, "Everybody freeze. Everybody down on the ground." And the old man says, "Well which is it young fellar, do you want us to freeze or get down on the ground?" He had laughed so hard he had fallen over, which was how we had gotten into the (very enjoyable) position we're in now. Alec really has a beautiful laugh; another reason why picking a comedy was such a boon. "Next time," I tell him, "we can watch _The Big Lebowski_," I say, "Or maybe _O Brother Where Art Thou_, do you like George Clooney?"

Alec rolls onto his stomach so that our chests are pressed together, and I actually have to concentrate to keep my heart from beating to fast. "Next time?" He asks.

His wide blue eyes are staring down at me and I try desperately to figure out what he's thinking. Does he not want to go out with me again? Did he think I might not want to out with him? He smells really good… Gah! Why does he make it so hard for me think? I decide to avoid the pressure of having to formulate a sentence and just kiss him.

It turns out to be a very good decision.

Alec relaxes into the kiss, threading his finger through my hair and tugging gently. I groan. Usually I don't like people touching my hair, but _Oh my god_… I push my self up, closing all distance between us, and actually end up pushing us off the couch. Whoops. Alec lands on top of me and we both dissolve into laughter, I take the opportunity to nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. Yeah, he smells _really _good.

He slowly climbs off of me, a deep blush staining his cheeks, "Um we probably should… um…" He trails off and I sit up staring into his eyes. I grab his hand and play with his fingers. "Do you want to leave?" I ask. _Please say no, _I think.

"No." Says Alec, with surprising conviction. "Good." I smile.

Than Alec and I get close, and do something that I have never before done with any of my dates before. We just talk.


	7. Rebecca

**Izzy POV**

Here's the truth: I'm having a really good time, and I'm not completely sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, Simon is cute, and I guess I could have a little fun with him. But on the other hand_, _Simon is starting to seem like the sort of guy that I _couldn't _have just a little fun with. On the one hand, I could go home with him and treat this like any other date. But on the other hand… Wow, I'm really starting to sound like that old guy from _Fiddler on the Roof. _

It isn't lust that I'm feeling right now, it's something else, something that I usually actively tried to avoid. Now, don't freak out, I'm not in love with him or anything, but I do feel… something, and I don't know how to deal with it.

I'm not even fully aware of this feeling until our legs accidentally brush under the table, and I feel the strangest urge to giggle. Not the way I do when I'm drunk and flirting, but a genuine, delighted giggle. But I don't, because that would be totally lame.

Simon makes me feel comfortable, but not in the way my brothers do. He makes me feel safe, even though I hardly know him. We've been talking for more than an hour (which I never do with any of my dates), our food has arrived and I ate my whole burger (something I also never do on dates), _and_ he hasn't made one move on me (yet another thing which has never happened before). It's like I'm Reno Sweeny and he's Billy Crocker.

At the end of the date, we drop him off first, before Clary. He leans in to kiss my cheek as he slides out of the car. I can tell that made him nervous, and to be honest it made me a little nervous too, because no guy has ever been that… gentle with me before. I've made guys nervous, I've made guys blush, but it's usually because they think I'm hot, and they know that I know that they think I'm hot. Simons just seems to genuinely care, which is unsettling.

"Bye Isabelle." He mumbles shyly.

"Call me Izzy."

He smiles so warmly I feel my heart melt, "Bye Izzy."

"Good night Simon." And then he's gone. And then I'm disappointed that the evenings over. I turn my head to see Clary grinning at me knowingly.

"What?

"Nothing." She replies, grinning even wider.

* * *

Simon and I only have one class together; theatre. So I don't see him until last block. I do however have classes with Clary, and I surprise myself by sitting with her in social studies. Then, I surprise myself again by sitting with her and Simon at lunch. Jace sits with us too.

It's a little weird because Simon's geeky friends keep gaping at me, but at the same time it's nice, and I do like hanging out with Maya and Clary (and Simon of course). I like having some variety in my life. Is that so bad?

At theatre my eyes keep drifting up to the sound booth, where I can vaguely see the outline of Simon playing drums with pencils on the windowsill. I smile, because it's such a _Simon_ thing to do.

The next day, I sit with him at lunch again. I'm not completely sure why. It's surprisingly more enjoyable than hanging out with the other popular kids. Actually, it's _a lot_ more fun. Jace and Clary can't keep their hands off each other, but other than that, the rest of the people at this have actual _conversations_ at lunch, about stuff like music, and books, and politics. For example, today Simon and Eric _actually_ had an argument about which was the best _Smiths_ song; Eric said _There is a Light That Never Goes Out,_ Simon said _Cemetery Gates. _

"You're both wrong." I told them, "It's obviously _What Difference does it Make._"

They both just stared at me, until finally Eric said, "Wow, you really _are_ a manic pixie dream girl." I laughed so hard I almost choked. That has never happened with my popular friends.

* * *

My last class of the day is gym, which is the one subject where "sweaty and gross", and "cute" are not mutually exclusive. Which rocks.

Also, growing up with three athletic brothers mean that I can hold my own in most sports against any girl, and a lot of guys. I finish running laps almost a full minute before everyone else, so I have time to rest in the sunlight a bit before Ms. Black lets us out early (which she almost always does).

As expected, at quarter to two, I am happily skipping off to the change room. Some of the other girls stay behind to flirt with the boys' class, but I don't feel like that today. I just put on some proper clothing, and shoes that aren't sneakers, and start wandering the halls, waiting for my brothers to get out of class.

For whatever reason, I end up walking by the music room, where I hear the sounds of a bass guitar, and some familiar lyrics:

"_It makes you blind, it does you in_

_It makes you think you're pretty tough_

_It makes you prone to crime and sin_

_It makes you say thing off the cuff"_

My breath catches. I know that song. It's one of my favourites, the song that helped me fall asleep, when I would stay up crying, listening to my parents fight.

"_It's very small and made of glass_

_And grossly over-advertised_

_It turns a genius into an ass_

_And makes a fool think he is wise"_

I creep over to the door of the music room, to see who's singing. As far as I know, the school band doesn't play old alternative rock songs. I don't think they even have an electric bass player.

"_It could make you regret your birth_

_Or turn cartwheels in your best suit_

_It costs a lot more than it's worth_

_And yet there is no substitute"_

The music room is empty, except for one figure in the center of the room, hunched over guitar. It's dark, so I can't see his face, but he looks strangely familiar.

"_They keep it on a higher shelf_

_The older and more pure it grows_

_It has no color in itself_

_But it can make you see rainbows"_

I like his voice. It's not "pretty", but then, the singer in the original song doesn't have a "pretty" voice either. It's rough, and unpolished, like Frank Turner or the lead singer of the _Violent Femmes_.

"_You can find it at the Bowery_

_Or you can find it at Elaine's _

_It makes your words more flowery_

_It makes the sun shine, makes it rain"_

I lean against the doorframe, and stare at his fingers, moving deftly along the strings, and I smile.

"_You just get what they put in_

_And they never put in enough_

_Love is like a bottle of gin_

_But a bottle of gin is not like love."_

I start clapping softly and his head shoots up so fast he almost falls out of his chair, "Shit!"

"Simon?"

"Izzy?"

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, gaping. I can't believe that was _Simon _singing. I walk closer, and watch him putting away the guitar quickly and furtively. He looks up at me, blushing, "You can't tell anyone, OK? I'm not supposed to be in here. It's just that it was empty, and Mr. Dean has such a nice bass and-"

_ "_Oh my god! You stole the band teachers guitar?" I hiss.

"I _borrowed _it. Secretly." Simon corrects me, looking a little sheepish.

I laugh, "Simon Lewis. You are a rebel." He grins as the bell rings. Then he looks me in the eyes, grabs my hand. I feel a strange tingle go up my spine, but before I can analyze it, he's pulling me out the door, "Quick; choir practice starts in fifteen minutes!"

I laugh and run after him, in a bit of a daze. Maybe it's just because I love that song, because it so perfectly sums up all my deepest fears and all my secret desires, but hearing him sing it had taken my breath away. I never really understood why girls were into musicians before, but now I think I'm starting to get it.

How had he known?

That song wasn't popular, or modern, or catchy, why had Simon decided to play it? How did it happen that the first song I ever heard him play was the song that had been playing on the radio the day my mother had told me about my fathers' affair?

I shake my head. It was just a coincidence. It meant nothing. I'm probably just PMSing or something, that's why I'm feeling this mushy.

I don't even realize I'm outside until the school doors slam behind me. Simon must have held them open for me. Of course he did. I should probably thank him.

I turn to say something to him but he's gone. I whip around to see him sprinting towards the parking lot.

Ok, that was weird.

I follow him with my eyes, you know, to see if there's a particular reason he's running, and that's when I see the girl.

She looks about my height, with dark brown, curly hair. I can never get my hair to curl; it's too damn straight. She's wearing a long coat and scarf, so I can't see what she's wearing, but her boots are really cute. The worst part is, she's leaning back against a car in the parking lot, straight in the path of Simons trajectory.

"_Wait. Slow down Izzy. You don't know that he's running towards her, it could just be a coincidence." _I tell myself reassuringly. And even if she is the reason Simon's running like an Olympic athlete and grinning like the Cheshire Cat (if the Cheshire Cat was a cute boy), why should I care? Simon and I went on one date, and it was with my brother! I'm sure she's a very nice girl and completely innocent-

No, no, I take it all back; she is evil! An evil whore! An evil whore who is hugging my- I mean, who is hugging Simon. And not just hugging! She is smiling at him, and ruffling his hair and-

"Hey Iz, you okay?" Asks Jace, appearing next to me, arm draped around Clary's shoulders like he'd been doing it his whole life. "I'm fine why?" I snap.

"Sorry, you just looked a little-"

"What?"

"Constipated."

I scowl at him, "Shut up."

"Oh my god!" Squeals Clary, "Becca's back!" She ducks out from under Jace's arm and runs toward Simon and Her. "Who's that?" Jace asks.

"Becca apparently." I sneer. Of course her name's Becca, it's probably short for Rebecca; like that bitch from the Daphne du Maurier book.

"Isabelle Lightwood." Says Jace, a laugh in his voice, "Are you jealous? Because of Simon Lewis?"

"No." _Maybe_. Jace laughs and starts walking, "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to meet her." He calls back, "you coming?" I groan, of course I'm coming! I hurry to catch up with him and he sniggers. I flip him the bird.

We reach the little trio and I see that Simon and the girl have their arms around each other. I almost growl. Then I kick myself for being so angry. Jace looks like he's about to piss himself. I shove him with my elbow so hard he almost falls over.

Yes. That's it Izzy. Attack Jace; get your anger out on him. Do NOT let it out on the random girl your about to meet.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle." I say, sticking my hand out. To my delight, she has to take her hand off of Simon in order to shake mine. "I'm Rebecca." She smiles. _I knew it!_

"Jace." Says Jace."

"It's nice to meet you both." Says Rebecca.

"Jace is my... Boyfriend." Clary tells her, and Jace grins. Rebecca's eyes widen and she punches Simon in the chest, "Simon! You didn't me Clary had a boyfriend!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!" He yells. I laugh, despite myself.

"To be fair, it just happened." Offers Clary, "and it was pretty unexpected."

Rebecca sighs, "Fine. Just don't let it happen again. Just because I move to Canada doesn't mean you get to leave me out of the loop."

_ "_Canada?" Jace asks. Rebecca nods, "Yup, I go to school at Concordia in Montreal." _Wow_, I grumble to myself, _an older woman. Way to go Lewis_.

Oh my god, what is wrong with me_._

"Did you just get in today?" Simon asks her. Rebecca smiles mischievously, "Nope, I got in last night. I went out for drinks with Tessa and Sophie. Don't tell mom."

"Where did you sleep?"

"At Tessa and Magnus's. They let me sleep on a mattress in the living room. Again don't tell mom."

Simon laughs, "It's good to have you back Becky."

"It's good to be back. I miss New York!"

Honestly, they're like excited little puppies.

"Alright," Simon says, "I just need to run back to get my backpack, and then we can go."

"You forgot your backpack?" Asks Rebecca.

Simon blushes sheepishly, "Yeah, well, I was a little…err… distracted, when I came out of the school." He glances at me and I smile. Then I remember I'm mad at him and change it to a frown. Simon seems confused by this, but he lets it go and runs into the school.

As soon as he's gone, Clary whips around and turns to face Rebecca, "OK. Tell me about the guy."

_Wait what?_

"Oh my god, he's awesome. He's from Vancouver, and he has great taste in music, and he is so hot!" Rebecca tells her excitedly.

Ok, I am officially confused. I share a look with Jace, who also looks concerned, but more because Clary is discussing the hotness of other guys.

"Wait… what guy?" I ask, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Oh, his name's Jack, he goes to school with me."

"And Simon…" I probe.

"Can't know until it's official. Last time I told him about a guy who wasn't my boyfriend, he totally freaked out. He's so weird like that."

"Well he _is_ your brother." Laughs Clary.

If I was drinking something I would have done a spit take.

"Your-your brother?" I ask.

"Yes, of course, why?" Rebecca asks.

"I-um-nothing." I stutter, "I gotta go." I hurry off. _What is the matter with me? _Jace follows me, snickering quietly. "Don't say a word." I warn him.

We find Alec, waiting for us by the car, and I storm to the shotgun seat, cutting off Jace completely. _Ugh! I can't believe I was such an idiot! And, more than that, I can't believe _why _I was such an idiot. _We spend the ride in silence.

* * *

By the time we get home I have reached conclusion: I really have to talk to someone about this. I don't have any sisters, so I decide to use the next best thing, my gay brother.

Apparently, this was not a very good idea.

"You want to talk about what!?" Asks Alec.

"Simon."

"Simon _Lewis_?"

"Yes."

Alec falls back onto his bed, defeated, moaning something like, "_Why me?_"

"_Because_," I tell him, "You're the only one who I can talk to about boys."

"Just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I want to talk to you about the guys I see, or the guys you see-"

"Wait. The guys _you _see? Are you seeing guys?" I interrupt him, Simon momentarily forgotten. Alec blushes deeply, "Well, I, err…"

"_Alec._"

"I went out with Magnus Bane." He spits out. My mouth falls open. "What-but-when?" I ask.

"Um, a couple days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, weren't we talking about you, and your life?" He asks.

I frown, "Fine. We'll talk about you and Magnus later. I need your help. I think I just got jealous of Simon's sister.

Alec snorts.

"Shut up. I didn't know they were related. I just- I saw him with another girl and I got angry. Is that crazy?"

"Yes."

"You're not helping."

"What do you want me to say Isabelle?"

"I don't know! Aren't you gay guys supposed to be full of meaningful advice about stuff like this?"

He sighs, "Fine, I'll ignore momentarily that mindless generalization because' can come up with." He presses on his temples with his index fingers and closes his eyes in mock concentration. I know he's making fun of me, but I can't really bring myself to care.

"You like him." He decides finally, "You like him and you felt jealous today because you like him, and you want him all to yourself."

I swear under my breath, "Yeah. That's what I was afraid of."


	8. Life, the Universe, and Isabelle

**Simon POV**

"So, Isabelle's pretty." Says Rebecca, as we drive home. It's just the two of us, since Clary and Jace left to go get some coffee, and Izzy had disappeared some time between when I had left to get my backpack and when I had gotten back. I was a little disappointed to see that she had left, but I was quickly distracted by my sister. I really have missed her.

"Um, yeah, she is pretty, I-I guess."

Rebecca looks at me knowingly, "She's the one Clary's always teasing you about isn't she?"

I silently curse my best friend, "Um… Well… Yeah."

"That's so adorable!"

"Rebecca." I groan.

"My little brother's growing up!"

"Shut up."

Rebecca was silent for a moment, "Does she know you like her?"

"Um… I'm not sure, we sort of… went out once… but it was a double date with Clary and Jace so it doesn't really count."

"So ask her out again." Says Rebecca, like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"It's not that simple. I don't even know if she likes me back."

Rebecca rolls her eyes, "Well _of course_ she likes you back, didn't you see the way she was looking at you when you guys were coming out of the school?"

I feel my blush. Isabelle was looking at me? Really? "I… um…"

"Oh my god Simon! Grow some balls!"

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but if you want to go out with a girl like that, you're going to need to take some initiative." She says.

"This isn't a class, Becca." I tell her, "I'm not going to pass just because I try harder."

"You might." She shrugs.

"You don't understand! It's _Isabelle Lightwood_ she's like a princess, mixed with Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Sounds hot." Rebecca muses.

"Oh my god, you don't get it." I groan.

"No, you don't get it. Remember I'm the girl here, I know about this stuff."

I ponder this for a while, "You really think I should ask her out again?" I ask.

"I really do." She replies, "And soon. Girls like Isabelle tend to lose interest fairly quickly."

"Well that's reassuring." I grumble, but I pull out my phone anyways, and let my fingers hover over Isabelle's contact. I try to ignore Rebecca's self-satisfied smirk as I quickly send her a text; **Hey**

She doesn't respond. I shift uncomfortably; maybe this was a bad idea.

I manage to distract yet again myself with the fact that my sister is visiting, which isn't hard to do. Rebecca plays me a whole bunch of music from Vancouver, which is weird, but it sounds good; Dan Mangan, Said the Whale, Spirit of the West…. Isabelle would really like them… Damn it. I was trying not to think about Isabelle!

Finally, at 4:30, after almost an hour of checking my phone (not obsessively, just… regularly) Isabelle texts me back, _Simon?_

**Yeah**

_Hey_

**How are you?**

_Not bad, you?_

**I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?**

I waited anxiously for her to reply.

_Sure. What were you thinking?_

**Lunch? Maybe this Saturday?**

_That sounds great_

I try to refrain from punching the air triumphantly. I look up to see Rebecca grinning slyly, "Who're you texting?" She asks.

"Shut up." I grumble.

* * *

On Saturday I text Isabelle the address of a graveyard downtown and I head down to meet her. Isabelle is already there, examining the gravestone of Richard MacDonald. I know it's the gravestone of Richard MacDonald, because Richard MacDonald has the greatest tomb of all time. The stone is a tall cylinder with a round top, and it rests on a square base, with his nickname engraved on all 4 edges, "DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK". Clary and me found it 3 years ago. It's amazing.

"I see you've found the 'grave bone'" I say, stepping up behind her.

Isabelle whips around and smiles, "Is it real? I thought it might be a joke."

"Oh it's real alright. Poor guy." I say.

She looks amazing. She's wearing a long coat and a huge scarf, and yet she still looks sexy as hell. I feel like a slob in my jeans and lumpy north face coat. She's swearing a little tuque overtop of her hair, which is lightly curled, it's adorable.

She looks around, "So why did you ask me to meet you in a graveyard exactly?"

I shrug, "Well, it was a 'dreaded sunny day' so I figured I'd 'go where I was happy' and 'meet you at the cemetery gates'"

Izzy stares at me, "You brought me all the way here just to make a reference to a Smith's song?" She asks, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Well it is the best one. I stand by that judgment."

She laughs, "Okay, I'll concede that it is a close second. But _What Difference Does it Make _still rules all."

I sigh dejectedly, "Fine. I guess I can accept that. And to answer your question; no. There's actually a really good Greek place up the street from here. I thought we could go grab some lunch."

Izzy grins, "That sounds perfect."

Some how, my hand finds hers and we walk down the block together, "So, do you come to the graveyard often?" She asks.

I smile, "I used to. Clary thinks it's pretty to draw, and she would drag me down here because her mother wouldn't let her come alone."

"Overprotective?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Clary's dad was kind of an asshole, and he and Jocelyn got married right out of high school, and so she's always been wary of guys, and the world in general. She never had a problem with me though, not sure if I should be flattered or offended."

Isabelle laughs, "Alec's a bit like that. A guy so much as looks at me and he turns into a crazy person."

"He loves you."

"Yeah. It can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love him too."

"It's like that with Rebecca as well. Having siblings is both the best and the worst thing in the world."

She laughs, "At least you only have one, I have three."

"Alec, Jace and…"

"Max. He's nine."

"Ah."

"Yeah, he's adorable; a total geek. Obsessed with comic books."

"I like him already."

She smiles at me, "Well then I guess you'll have to meet him."

My insides do a little flip-flop. "That- that sounds great." I stutter, "Oh look were here."

The place is tiny, but I've always loved it. All the people working there are actually from Greece and they talk really fast with really strong accents, so it feels really authentic. Plus the food is amazing.

"I don't know what to get." Izzy muses, staring up at the menu, hand still clasped in mine.

"The falafel here is fantastic." I tell her.

She grins, "All right, that sounds good."

"Two falafel wraps." I tell the cashier, and pull out my wallet, which unfortunately means I have to let go of her hand. But she touches my arm, which makes up for that.

* * *

Ten minutes later we're walking around in a nearby park, eating our wraps. "Oh my god!" Says Isabelle, "This is the messiest food in the world!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's delicious." She says, licking tsatsiki sauce off of her fingers. We finish off our wraps and throw them in the nearest trashcan. She smiles at me, "I'm having a lot of fun."

My stomach does the flip-flop thing again, "I'm glad."

There's a slight pause, while we look into each other's eyes. I mean, we just stand there gazing at each other, it's like we're in a novel by Jane Austen (not that I've ever read Jane Austen, Rebecca and Clary just made me watch a couple movies). Isabelle's eyes are dark brown, like chocolate, with little flecks of gold inside. I feel like I can't breath.

"Izzy I-" I'm cut off by her lips on mine. Or maybe I cut myself off, I'm not really sure who initiated the kiss, and I definitely don't care. I feel like my knees might give out so I stumble backwards against the tree. Isabelle follows, and our bodies are crushed together. My hands find her hair and it's just as soft as I'd always imagined imagined; long and silky. I think her hat might have fallen off but I don't bother to look.

Her cold hands are on my face, and playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, and everywhere she touches I feel a tingling sensation.

When I pull back for a second, for a breath of air, I swear I hear her whimper a little. But I must just be imagining it. Before I can ponder it properly she recaptures my lips with her own and all coherent thoughts fly out of my head. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her closer. She smiles against my lips. I smile back. "Soooo." I muse.

"Hmm." She hums.

"That was nice." I say.

"Yeah… It was…" She replies, not meeting my eyes.

I put my hand under her chin to lift her face, "Something wrong?" I ask.

"Um… No, nothing's wrong. I just…"

"What?"

"I have to go."

"What? I-"

"Bye Simon, I-I'll see you at school."

"But-"

"I have to go."

She pulls away, and bends down awkwardly to pick up her fallen tuque. In all the time I've known her, I don't think I've ever seen Isabelle Lightwood do anything awkwardly. "Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine Simon. Goodbye." She runs off down the path, impressively quickly for someone wearing high heels.

I lean back against the tree. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for posting so late, it's hard to balance school and stuff you know.**

**By the way, that grave really does exist, I've seen it, Dick's and all.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	9. Alec in Wonderland

_**A/N:To the guest who asked, yes the title is a reference to the Illiad. And all the chapters are references to famous book**_**s; A room with a view, To the Lighthouse, Portrait of the Artist of a Young Man, Alias Grace, Great Expectations, Are you there god it's me Margaret?, Rebecca, and Life, the Universe, and Everything.**

* * *

**Alec POV**

I have never been so happy that my parents were out of town, or that they had taken Max with them. Isabelle and Jace were out too, on dates, and I have to say I'm happy about that too. I'm happy because being alone in the house means that Magnus can come over, and I did not realize until now how great it is when Magnus comes over. Like now for instance, we're in my room, on my bed, and Magnus is kissing me.

I had been nervous at the beginning, when he had showed up and come into my house, looking confident and cool like he always does. But all that nervousness disappeared the moment he touched me.

I seriously think that Magnus might have magical powers, every time he touches me it's as though the rest of the world becomes less important, less dark, less scary. And when he kisses me, the rest of the world disappears completely.

I really have no idea what I'm doing.

I mean, I've known that I'm gay since I was 13, but I never thought I'd actually have a boyfriend. I mean I'm shy, awkward, anti-social, and absolutely terrified of coming out. It seems amazing to me that anyone would even want me, and want me so much that they're willing to put up with my neuroses. But here is Magnus Bane, one of the most popular, confident, and (let's be honest) sexually active kids at my school, and he's interested in me? He wants to be with me? And not just as a fling, but in a real relationship? This has got to be some sort of joke.

Weirdly enough, the most reassuring part of this whole thing is that Magnus appears to be just as freaked out by this as I am. He's never seriously dated anyone before and he's never had a boyfriend before. This sort of makes the idea that he would want to commit to me of all people even more incomprehensible, but it also makes me feel like we're on the same level. At least a little bit.

But at this moment, I don't give one flying fuck about any of that anyways.

Magnus has never been to my house before, so this is a first. But if things end up going this well every time he comes over, I'm going to be encouraging my family to go out a lot more. I'm pressed on to my bed, and Magnus is hovering over me kissing a line from my jaw to my chest. Somehow, both of our shirts came off somewhere between us reaching my room and now, and one of his hands found my ass.

I tug a little on Magnus's hair and he looks up at me, his yellow-green eyes sparkling dangerously. If I was standing I would be going weak at the knees right about now. He lunges up and covers my mouth with his and I groan as he rubs our crotches together.

That's when the door to my room flies open with a bang, "Alec? I need-Oh my god!"

It's Isabelle, standing in my doorway, staring at me and Magnus, who I instantly push off of myself as I jolt upright. Izzy's hands are over her mouth and her eyes are shining. "Izzy!" I shout, before realizing how loud I'm being and lowering my voice, "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be out?"

"Well, I was, but something happened that I _need _to discuss with you. I didn't know you would be… busy."

I blush furiously. Magnus has climbed around behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and is currently planting light kisses along my shoulders. It's very distracting, but I can't bring myself to push him off.

Isabelle is looking at him curiously, "You must be Magnus." She says, "I'm Izzy."

He grins at her, "Well I would say it's nice to meet you, but as you may have noticed, you interrupted me in an activity which I have rather grown to enjoy." He scoots closer to me, and I elbow him in the ribs.

Isabelle raises her eyebrows at me, and my blush deepens. The realization that my sister just walked in on me making out with a guy, shirtless, is really starting to set in. "Well as adorable as this scene is, I'm going to have steal my dear brother for a few minutes." She announces in a tone that makes it very clear that there are to be no arguments.

I sigh and push myself off the bed, "Just give me a second Iz, I'll be right there." Izzy walks out of my room, thankfully closing the door behind her. I turn around in Magnus's arms and peck him lightly on the lips, "Alright, I don't know how long this is going to take, so you could leave if you have something you need to do." I really didn't want him to leave.

He smiles at me, "Or, I could stay here and wait for you, and when you're done with your conversation we can finish what we started."

"Hmm," I murmur, "That sounds nice." He's kisses me again.

I have to force myself to pull away from him. I stumble off the bed and grab my shirt, pulling it over my head. I walk out of my room quickly and turn to face Isabelle, "Alright, what do you want?"

"Your shirt is inside out."

"Izzy."

She covers her face with her hands, "I think I really messed up."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, surprised that she was this out of sorts. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but maybe she had been putting up a front for Magnus. Or maybe I had just been distracted. I put my hand gently on her shoulder, "Isabelle?"

"I just- I- he kissed me!"

"Who kissed you?" I ask.

"Simon!"

"Oh right. And, was it… bad?"

She sighs, and leans back on the wall, "No not at all, it was great, it's just…"

"What? Did he do something to you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just… ran away."

"You what?"

"I ran away. He kissed me, and I ran away."

I have to admit I'm confused, "Alright. Take me through this from the beginning. What happened?"

Izzy groans and pulls me into her room. I sit down on her bed crossed legged, mirroring her as she turns to face me, "Ok, so, I went downtown to meet him at this graveyard place-"

"Graveyard?"

"Yes, shut up, it was an inside joke."

"Ok, but graveyard?"

"Hey, your boyfriend looks like he uses more hair product than a l'Oréal model, don't judge mine."

"So Simon's your boyfriend now." I say.

"What? No. Stop it."

"Sorry." I tell her. Though really, why am I apologizing? She was the one who brought it up.

"Anyway," She continues, "We were having a really good time, and eating falafels, and complaining about siblings-"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know I love you."

"You could say it every once and a while." I grumble. She ignores me.

"And then he kissed me, or I kissed him, I'm honestly not sure." She has this dreamy, sappy, look on her face that I have never seen Isabelle wear before, "We were in this little park, and the sun was shinning, and everything was perfect…"

"So what's the problem?" I ask.

"I don't know!" She slams her face into a pillow, "I don't know what's wrong with me! I- I got scared I guess. It was all so… Romantic I guess. And I don't do romantic. I do parties, and clubs, and broom closets."

"Eww. OK, to much information."

"You're missing the point."

"Which is?"

"Why is Simon doing this to me? I mean, I don't want a relationship! I don't want to hold hands in the hall, or go to cute little coffee shops after school, or…" She drifts off, looking wistful.

"Are you sure you don't want those things?" I ask dubiously.

She glares at me, and Isabelle Lightwood's glares are not looks you want to be on the receiving end of, "I'm sure."

I put up my hands in surrender, "Fine. Then I think you should talk to Simon, and clear everything up. He's probably really confused right now."

"Oh I can't _talk_ to _Simon_."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll look at me, and he won't be mad, he'll just look hurt, and I'll feel guilty and GAH!" Her face reconnects with the pillow, and this time it stays there. I pat her hair, in an attempt to be soothing.

"So what? You're just going to keep avoiding him? 'Cause I hate to break it to you Iz, but I don't think that's going to work. I think that you're going to have to do something decisive if you want to stop feeling like this."

Isabelle is silent.

"Look Isabelle, I'm a closeted gay teenager, I know all about denying my feelings, and that is exactly what you're doing here. And I know I'm not exactly a roll model when it comes to open communication, but I really think you need to confront this head on."

She looks up at me from the pillow and sighs, "I'll take that into consideration."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sure. Go back to Magnus, I'm just going to rest for a little, I did a lot of running today."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure Alec. Goodbye."

I leave the room reluctantly, and head back across the hall. I try not to be too worried about Isabelle, she can take care of herself. Or at least she thinks she can take care of herself.

I open my door and all worries about Izzy fly out of my head. Magnus is lying on my bed shirtless, with one arm behind his head, the other holding my copy of _A Picture of Dorian Gray_. Wow he looks good. There's something absolutely entrancing about hot guys that read.

"You know you can borrow that if you want." I say walking up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He looks up at me and grins, "No need, I've already read it." He throws the book off to the side and pulls me down closer to him.

"You're an Oscar Wilde fan?" I tease, "Never would have guessed."

"Yeah, yeah." He laughs, "So what happened with Isabelle?"

"Oh you know," I say, not sure how much I should tell him, "Boy stuff."

"I can't imagine your sister having problems getting guys." He says.

I snort, "No, she's great getting guys, it's the long term stuff she's got trouble with."

"Ah, I understand."

"Yeah, I tried to give her some advice, but I'm not exactly the expert at this sort of thing."

"Oh I don't know about that." He says, "I mean you did manage to get yourself a very nice boyfriend, one that is extremely sexy, if I do say so myself." I smile down at him and he smirks, "Now where were we…"

* * *

On Monday at school, I head to chemistry, dreading my upcoming test, when I see Isabelle. We hadn't talked for the rest of the weekend, except a bit at meal times. I assumed it was either because she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or because she specifically didn't want any more advice from me. Now I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

Isabelle is pushed up against a group of lockers, making out with one of the Morgenstern brothers. I can't exactly tell which one it is but I bet it's Jonathan, because even my sister wouldn't sink so low as to hook up with Sebastian Morgenstern. I almost scoff at the scene, _Take my advice into consideration my ass._

I avert my eyes (because looking at that is grossing me out, and also activating my over-protective streak which I know Izzy hates) and I immediately catch sight of a stricken looking Simon Lewis. Great job Iz. Sometimes I wonder what it is that's made my sister so completely terrified of relationships. Maybe it was just growing up in the ice-cold wasteland that is the Lightwood household, but somehow I think that it's something more. Isabelle has a tenser relationship with our parents than I do, and I lie to them about who I am on a regular basis, there must be something that caused that, or maybe I'm just paranoid.

It seems useless to think about, so I walk brusquely past both Izzy and Simon, not looking at either of them. This leads me to look at Magnus, who is also walking down the hall at this moment. He winks at me, but I blush and turn away, hoping desperately that nobody saw, and he frowns.

Maybe I need to learn learn to take my own advice.


	10. Pride and More Pride

_**A/N: OH MY GOD! I HAVE 42 REVIEWS! THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT'S THE ANSWER TO THE ULTIMATE QUESTION? WHY **_**THE IZZIAD**_** REVIEWS OF COURSE! (PS, if you don't get that reference, stop reading my story and start reading **_**The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy**_**, it's much better than this)**_

_**Anyways, I'm sure you've all seen disclaimers like this. If you find this at all entertaining, please review and I'll do more. If you think it's stupid, I'll do regular disclaimers (or just not do disclaimers for every chapter). Enjoy!**_

_**Me: Alright Magnus, I'm taking away your magic, and putting you in high school.**_

_**Magnus: What!? Why?**_

_**Me: Because I feel like it.**_

_**Magnus: You don't own me!**_

_**Me: That's true, Cassandra Clare does. But Cassandra Clare approves of fan fiction, so dance monkey!**_

_**Magnus: Fine. *Sigh* At least you didn't make Alec be in love with Jace, and you gave us a great make out scene last chapter…**_

_**Me: *Dramatic hair flip* I know, I'm fabulous.**_

* * *

**Clary POV**

So Henry and Charlotte are going to the prom, I'm beyond happy with Jace, and Magnus seems suspiciously self-satisfied for someone who is supposedly "single". To conclude, eighty percent of our tech team here are happy and in relationships. And then there is Simon. Simon, who for the past week has been acting like he's Eeyore from Winie the Pooh and his tail has just fallen off.

The poor guy is oblivious at the best of times, and now he's just…bewildered. I can't say that I really blame him; Isabelle Lightwood is not an easy person to figure out.

But he's _so_ miserable. I'm actually glad, for the first time, that we don't have that many classes together, so I don't have to deal with his depression all the time. Does that make me a bad friend? Probably. Weirdly enough, chemistry has recently become my favourite class. It probably has something to do with the fact that I get to sit next to Jace.

I've discovered that chemistry class is the best class to play footsie in. You're sitting on those supper tall chairs, so your legs are already dangling. You do have to concentrate a little to make sure you don't fall over (which, yes I admit has happened to me- though not because of playing footsie), but as long as you're sitting close enough to your footsie partner, you should be okay.

Jace and I are sitting _very_ close together at the moment, which, while good for our footsie playing, has not helped me to figure out the difference between tetrahedral molecules, octahedral molecules, and trigonal-bipyramid molecules. I'm an artist, I'm usually good at shapes, but electron geometry makes no fucking sense. And Jace's hand on my knee is _not _helping my concentration.

I lean over my worksheet squinting, "How the hell is that a see-saw?" I ask.

I feel Jace chuckle as he slips his arm around me, "You have to look at it sideways."

"Oh." I huff, "Well that's stupid."

He smirks, "Well if you need help, I'd be happy to tutor you, if you want to come over to my house after school."

"Are you saying you want to show me your ball and stick model?" I ask, in the most seductive voice I can manage. Jace snorts, no Jace guffaws. That's right, I got Jace Lightwood, the smoothest guy in the school, to guffaw. It's surprisingly easy once you get the hang of it, and so much fun.

Getting Jace to break out of the suave facade that he seems to be putting up ninety percent of the time, has become one of my favourite things to do. Jace sometimes seems like an angel, trapped in a metal robot. He's beautiful as it is, but when his essence is released he is stunning. God I sound cheesy. Jace Lightwood should not be making me sound cheesy.

"I'd love to come over." I whisper as the bell rings, and quickly kiss him on the cheek, before walking out of the class. Then, I feel a certain smugness as I realize Jace is following me, "Can I walk with you to class?" He asks.

I snort, "We're not going to the same class."

"Well, then can I walk you _to_ your class?"

"As long as you don't carry my books."

He smirks, "Not a big fan a chivalry?"

"A guy offering to carry a girls books for no reason other than she's a girl is not chivalrous, it's sleazy."

"Okay, what are your feelings about holding doors open." He asks.

"Everyone should hold doors open, it's polite."

"What if, say, we were on a date, and I opened your car door for you?"

"Well that's just a waste of time." I say, "Because then you'd have to walk all the way around the car to get to your door, and that's 20 seconds we could have been doing something better."

Jace laughs, "I'll see you after school." He tells me, pulling me towards him and kissing me. I sink into him and smile.

"Ah, so this is why you wanted to walk me to class." I say, "Now it all becomes clear."

"Don't be silly, I would have kissed you even if you didn't let me walk you to your class."

My stomach flips a little at that, and I have to hide my blush as I walk into art class. Damn it, Jace Lightwood is going to be the death of me.

I'm already done the assignment, so I spend the class making a sketch of Jace with angel wings. It turns out pretty good, I just can't get his eyes right. I can't figure out what colour to use, or how to capture that unique blend of emotion that swirls around in them. In the end, I leave it as is. I'm not sure it's even possible to do justice to Jace Lightwood in a drawing.

My last class of the day is theatre with Jace, which is nice, and Simon and Izzy, which isn't. Today I'm on my laptop, designing the programs for the show. It's actually pretty fun; I get to do graphic design, which is not something I get to do very often.

When I get to the auditorium I am faced with the decision of either sitting near the stage, and my distractingly sexy boyfriend, or up in the booth with my distractingly morose best friend. So obviously I choose option 3: sitting at the back of the auditorium alone.

I walk up the aisle to the back row, and am debating whether to sit on the edge of the seats, or in the centre, and- OH MY GOD THERE'S ALEC AND MAGNUS MAKING OUT. I just back so fast that I almost drop my laptop, and cover my eyes. Then I immediately run up to the sound booth.

I can't believe I just saw that, not that I have a problem with it, but I'm a terrible liar, and Jace doesn't know Alec's gay. Plus I'm pretty sure walking in on two people making out as intensely as those to were is some sort of violation… of something… I don't know.

I run up the steep metal stairs to the booth, knowing full well that I'm being very loud, and also knowing that I'm heading up towards Option number 2.

When I get up to the booth, Henry is sitting by the light board, tinkering with something that looks really… beautiful. I bet it's for Charlotte, oh my god those two are adorable. Simon is sitting in the opposite corner, literally fiddling with his thumbs. I didn't think that people actually did that.

"Hi guys." I say. I'm greeted with silence. Simon gives me a weak smile. Simon offers me a weak smile. Henry doesn't even look up. I feel awkward. Like I need to fill the silence somehow. "Um, OK, I'm just going to work on the programs." I tell them.

The block passes extremely slowly, I try to strike up a conversation with Simon a couple times, but it just feels tense. Apparently Simon has moved on from being sad and confused about Isabelle, to being proud and evasive. I don't know which one I like less. Simon is not really very good at being aloof. He's too nerdy. Trying just makes him seem pathetic.

To be honest, it makes me want to punch Isabelle in the face. But I'm not going to do that, beecause, for one thing I'm pretty sure that she could take me in a fight, and for another, Jace would never forgive me. Jace is incredibly protective of his siblings, something that is clear to anyone who spends any time with them. While Jace is guarded and sarcastic around basically everyone, with Alec and Izzy he is kind and his sarcasm is more playful than harsh. Apparently there's a third Lightwood, named Max, but I have yet to meet him. By all accounts he's the cutest guy to ever roam the earth.

As for his older brother and sisters, I haven't spent much time with them. Alec seems to be quiet and unsociable with just about everybody (except Magnus apparently) and I'm pretty sure that Isabelle is avoiding me. There's a part of me that feels like she's just as upset about this whole Simon thing as he is, but that's probably just wistful thinking. Anyways, that wouldn't make sense, because she's the one who ran away from him, not the other way around.

At any rate, she hasn't been talking to me about it.

Theatre class drags on, but luckily I don't have to deal with Mr. Wayland. Instead I put on my earphones and concentrate on the task at hand. By the end of the period I have a pretty good program laid out. It's just needs a little something extra, I'm not sure what. I'm sure Mr. Wayland will have plenty of ideas about it, and more than a couple insults- sorry- criticisms to give me.

When the bell rings I hurry out of the booth and down the steps, right into into Jace. "Well, well, look who's excited to get to me." He says, smirking.

"I didn't know you were here." I reply, trying to keep some semblance of dignity.

"Uh-huh. Sure. So you _weren't_ rushing to your locker so that you could spend time with me sooner." He leans in to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, I'm not teasing you, I'm thanking you."

"Well you should work on that, your gratitude sounds more condescension." I reply.

"I'll take that into consideration." He murmurs, and tilts my face towards his, leaning in towards me-

"You're blocking the stairs." Snaps Simon, coming down. I blush, and pull away from Jace, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He grumbles, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I say, with a weak wave. I sigh and lean against the wall. Except it's not the wall, it's Jace, who wraps his arm around my waist.

"You okay?" He asks, turning me around to face him.

"Yeah, it's just… Simon. He's been acting weird ever since his date with Isabelle."

"Well, Izzy can have that affect on people. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so. Has she said anything to you?" I ask hopefully.

He shakes his head, "We in the Lightwood clan are not great at deep meaningful conversations. Just look at Alec; he basically drools whenever he lays eyes on Magnus, and he still refuses to come out to his own brother."

I balk, "You mean, you _know _Alec is gay?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He points out.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I figure he'll tell me when he's ready. I'm not going to _force _him to tell me all his secrets. And the same goes for Isabelle." He holds out his hand to me, "You ready to go?"

"You never cease to surprise me Jace Lightwood."

"And never will babe."

"Ugh, don't call me babe." I groan, wrinkling my nose.

"What about Hon?" He asks.

"No."

"Sweet cheeks?"

"Don't even think about it." I warn.

He laughs, "Alright, do you need to go to your locker?"

"Um yeah, I just need to pick up some stuff, I'll meet you at the car?"

"Sound great."

I pull away from him and run up the stairs to get my coat, but when I get back down to the Lightwood's car Jace isn't there yet. Instead, Isabelle is there alone, leaning on the hood, texting someone.

"Hi." I say awkwardly, coming in to stand beside her.

"Oh hey." She says jumping a little.

"Did I interrupt something?" I ask.

"Maybe."

I sigh (I seem to be doing that a lot lately), "Isabelle I know that the thing between you and Simon is weird but-"

She cuts me off with a bitter laugh, "Oh please, there's no _thing_ between me and Simon. It was one kiss!"

"One kiss that you ran away from."

She turns and glares at me, "Look, Clary, I don't care if you're just fucking my brother, or if you plan on getting married and having all his babies, I really don't. But if you think that it means that we are going to bond, or be friends, you're wrong." She pushes herself off the car and puts her phone in her pocket, "Tell Jace and Alec I'll see them at home. I'm walking."

I watch her go. Yup, she's definitely upset. And I'm even more confused.

Jace comes up behind me, "Hey there, have you been waiting long?"

"Nope." I answer, smiling genuinely. At least Jace is here, and happy. It's weird that Jace Lightwood is the source of steady, positive energy in my life. But there you go. The world is so bizarre.

* * *

_**A/N: And there you go. Not a great chapter I'll admit, but it's really hard to write for Clary. Anyways, next chapter will be back to Izzy, yay! Please Review.**_


	11. Of Mice and Max

_**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I have excuses: School, sickness, theatre performances, but you probably don't want too many details, so read on!**_

* * *

**Izzy POV**

Who the fuck does Clary think she is? She doesn't know me, my problems, my life, my family. She thinks she can talk to me 'cause she and Simon are best friends and because she and Jace are all cutesy and gross. Fuck that! I am Isabelle Lightwood and I do not need Clary Fray telling me how to live my life.

Yeah, sure, I _might_ have feelings for Simon, but what does it matter? I don't want a relationship!

Yeah, maybe I didn't handle the situation, maybe running away was wimpy and maybe making out with Jonathan Morgentstern in the middle of the hallway was a low blow, but let's face it, in the long run I will be saving both myself and Simon a whole lot of inconvenience and complicated emotions.

Alec has tried to talk to me about it a couple times this week, but I've pushed him away. I guess he is trying, but I don't want his help either. Why does nobody get that I know what I'm doing!

Do I know what I'm doing?

The thing is that I'm not even really sure any more. All I know is that I can't date Simon, I just can't. If I date Simon then things will happen, and they'll happen fast, and then everything will come crashing down because of course it will and everything will be ruined. I'm not genetically programmed for healthy relationships, and I certainly haven't been raised for them. Alec and Jace may be able to fool themselves, and I guess I'm happy for them, but I know what I am. I'm a heartbreaker. If Simon knows what's good for him he'll stay the fuck away from me.

I storm home, ripping off my high heels so that I can walk faster. The little pebbles in the sidewalk prick my feet, but I hardly feel it, partly because I'm caught up in my own thoughts, and partly because my feet are going numb from the cold. I stick in my earphones and start playing _Kiss Off_ by the Violent Femmes; it's always my go to for when I'm angry at the World.

I get home and go straight up to my room, flopping down on my bed and opening my computer. I scroll through Facebook seeing if anything interesting was happening in other people's lives. Apart from a funny picture of my cousin Gideon pretending to bullfight- he's doing a year abroad in Spain- there's nothing.

I find myself scrolling, almost unconsciously to my friends list, and end up landing Simon's profile picture. Against my better judgment I click on it.

Simon's profile picture is of him and Clary posing with a guy dressed as Iron Man. He looks really happy. His cover picture is of him and his band mates. There are five of them, Jordan (the lead singer and Maya's boyfriend), who actually manages to look really cool, Eric and these two other guys whose names I forget, who are trying to look cool and are failing miserably, and Simon, who seems to know that he looks like a dork and is totally hamming it up. I bite back a giggle.

The first thing on his timeline is a New Yorker cartoon of a hospital with a doctor telling a man, "Mr Schrodinger, I have some good news and some bad news." I laugh at that.

Under that there's a picture of him and his sister at a coffee shop with foam moustaches, grinning.

Then there's a picture of him at some sort of nerdy convention. Typical Simon.

Further down there's a picture of him and Clary at a 3D showing of the 50th anniversary of _Doctor Who_. He's wearing a fez and she's wearing a really long scarf. It has the caption "You may not be as old as the doctor, but at least now you can drive. Happy birthday Si." I fight down a strange surge of jealousy that builds when I think about how much time Clary and Simon spend together. That's been happening a lot lately.

Just above that there's an audio recording. It's Simon's band playing _La la Love You_ by the Pixies. It's an old sample I guess, because Jordan's not singing. Simon is. I close my eyes and listen to him repeat the words "I love you" over and over again, "All I'm saying, pretty baby…La la love you, don't mean maybe".

I start to cry.

Not voluntarily of course. Despite my best efforts, a wave of gross salty water is leaking out my eyes. And it's not even a quick wave! Instead the water is falling drop by drop, each drop running down my face leaving trails of sadness and ruined make up wherever they go.

I close my laptop angrily and jam my palms into my eyes, trying desperately to stem the flow of tears. "Calm down Isabelle, It's alright Isabelle, You are strong Isabelle." I think these are the sorts of words mothers usually tell their daughters, but in my head they always come in Alec's voice. He's the one who always bandaged me up when I was hurt, or let me into his bed when I had a nightmare, he's the one who comforts me.

I repeat me little Alec-mantra in my head until the tears stop. There. Good. I'm fine. I'm probably just PMS-ing or something because I would _never_ cry like that under normal circumstances. Not about some guy. Of course not.

I need something to do- I decide- a distraction, a drink.

Like magic, I come across an event. A party. Perfect.

I'm actually not sure how I missed it. It's at the house of one of the football players, which means there'll be tons of people, and he's rich, which means he'll have a huge house. I go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. It's Friday night. I will not stay in my room crying about Simon Lewis. I will go to a party, get drunk off my ass, and have a great time damn it!

It takes me about an hour to get ready. I go simple, with a short black dress and a loose, sheer blouse over top, my hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. I walk downstairs to see Jace and Clary canoodling on the couch. Gross. I find Alec in the kitchen, "Are you making supper?" I ask.

"No, I'm ordering take out tonight so I have time to get everything ready for mom and dad, I'm just in here to get away from the pulp romance novel reenactment."

"Oh right, _they_'re coming home tonight."

"Yup."

"Okay well, I'm going to a party, so I'll see them tomorrow."

"What? Isabelle!"

"Hey relax, just tell them I'm sleeping over at a friends house, in fact that's what I'll do. You won't have to pick me up at three in the morning or anything."

He sighs, "Is there anything I will say that will make you stay?"

"Probably not."

"OK, fine, just stay safe."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks big brother, I knew you'd come around."

"I don't approve of this!" He yells after me, as I rush out of the house.

I get a ride to the party with my friend Melanie and her brother Jason, who has a sports car. "Woohooo! Isabelle is back!" She shouts as I climb in the backseat, "I'm actually surprised you came, you've been acting so weird lately."

I force myself to smile, "Oh yeah, don't worry about that, I'm totally over it."

* * *

I've been at the party for... Actually I'm not sure. I am sure that I'm drunk. Very drunk. More drunk than I usually am at these things... I usually like to be in control, see? But not tonight. I think I'm missing shoe but I'm not sure.

The world tilts a little as I stumble towards the couch where some people are sitting. They're probably having a conversation, but I'm too dizzy to pay attention to what they're saying. I'm using one hand to balance myself out and the other to hold a plastic cup filled with a frightening cocktail of all the alcohol I could find. "Hey...Can I sit here?" I ask- or slur, wobbling a little. The seat I'm requesting is Rick Marr's lap, he's a soccer player who I've been flirting with for a couple months now, I was going to make a move after Meliorn, but... then Simon... I quickly push all thoughts of _him_ out of my head. Except I'm a little confused so I actually make a physical pushing motion. The momentum sends me flying into Rick's lap. "Oops." I giggle, "Too late."

Rick wraps his arm around my waist, "Don't worry, babe. Sit as long as you want."

I struggle to get myself upright(ish) and turn around so I'm straddling him, "You sure?" I ask, threading my fingers through his hair.

His arm moves down to my ass, "Oh, I'm sure."

I grin and settle in more comfortably.

I'm having fun playing with the buttons on Ricks' shirt when, over his shoulder, I spot _him_. Simon.

What the hell is _he_ doing here?

I finish my drink as well as Rick's (for good measure). "Wanna dance?" I ask, pulling him up with me.

I drag Rick to the middle of the floor, where some people have started "dancing" (though, really, there's nothing rhythmic about it) and I start working on eliminating all space between us. My hands move under his shirt, then down to play with his belt buckle.

"Mmm, eager are we?" He chuckles leaning down to kiss my neck. I close my eyes and will myself to lean in to him, almost falling over in the process.

That's when I feel it, rising up from my stomach. I pull back from Rick and clasp my hands over my mouth. I feel queasy, dizzy, sick. I stumble off the dance floor, hazily trying to find the door. Rick doesn't follow me.

Somehow I manage to find the bathroom. Even more miraculously there's no one in there making out. I throw up the toilet seat and empty the contents of my stomach into the bowl. Halfway through I feel my hair get pulled back, from my face.

I look up to see Simon, looking down on me, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I reply with another round of up chucking, and once again he holds my hair back. This time he also strokes it, gently, it feels nice. "Okay... So I'm going to take that as a no." He says once I'm done, handing me some tissue to clean up my face.

I don't speak.

He sighs, "look Isabelle, I don't know what it is that I did to you. I don't know why you ran away from me. But whatever it is... Can you put it aside and let give you a ride home?"

"I can't go home." I mumble, speaking for the first time.

"Why not?"

"My parents are there."

Simon places his hand gently on my back and starts slowly rubbing circles, I lean into him, almost against my will. "Alright." He says, "Then where were you planning on going."

"I-I don't know." I admit. I had just had to get away. I guess that backfired.

I look up at Simon, who stares down at me. He's a little fuzzy around the edges, but I can still see his eyes, behind his glasses. He has really pretty eyes.

Suddenly I'm kissing him. Grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer, closer. He pulls away, in shock, and stands up, but I follow him. Pushing him up against the sink and climbing on top of him and wrapping my legs around his waist, and continuing my attack on his mouth. Yes, yes, this is what I need. The reason Simon has been bugging me, is that I never got him out of my system.

Simon groans into my mouth, "Isabelle-" he begins, but I shut him up with another kiss, tugging on his hair with one hand, the other fisted into his shirt, which is warm and soft. "Isabelle stop it!" He yells, pushing me off of him.

I catch my self (somewhat impressively considering my inebriated state) and stare at him. We watch each other, both breathing heavily. Flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Simon is the first to speak, swallowing, "Please don't do that. Not like this, not if you don't mean it."

His stare bores into me. I can't handle it. I try to back away from it and end up crashing into the wall. I slide down it, onto the cold tiled floor. "I'm sorry." I breathe, "I don't know what's wrong with me I just-" Oh great. Look at that. I'm crying again.

Simon comes over me and puts an arm around my shoulders, "Shh, shh, it's okay. Here, listen, you can come sleep at my house."

I let him pull me up, and lean on him as he leads me out of the house and over to his car. He helps me into the backseat, and does up my seatbelt for me. The hum of the cars motor lulls me to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in a strange room, in a strange bed, with a strange warmth lying next to me. I sit up and blink groggily. My head feels like it's imploding, crumbling in on itself. Am I concussed? I feel my head for lumps. Nope, I'm just hungover.

The events of last night start coming back to me: Parents coming home, the party, Rick, Simon... Simon! I leap out of bed and stare at the warmth next to me, "Simon?"

The boy in question blinks blearily, before focusing his eyes on me, "You're up."

"Yup."

"There's water and aspirin on the bedside table."

"Oh... Thanks."

I grab the medicine and quickly swallow it. Simon puts on his glasses and sits up, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

There's a drawn out moment of awkward silence.

"Um, okay so I'm going to go home now." I say.

"I'll give you a lift." He offers.

"No, it's okay, I'll just take the subway."

"You don't have any shoes." He points out.

"Oh. Right. Fuck."

"I'll give you a ride." He says.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

I get home from the longest car ride of my life and immediately get into the shower. I savor the feeling of the hot water flowing over my body. I massage my head tiredly. Gah! I'm so hungover!

I get out of the shower and put on sweats and an old t-shirt. I lock myself into my room and start watching season 4 of Friday Night Lights on Netflix. It's such a great show. I feel like I'm a lot like Tyra. Wait… does that make Simon Landry?

My thoughts are interrupted by Alec coming into my room. "Hey Iz, I'm leaving," he anounces, "can you keep an eye on Max for me?"

"Can't someone else do it?"

"Mom and dad are at work, Jace is out with Clary, and I'm going over to Magnus's."

"Fine I'll do it." I sigh.

"Great."

I pull myself up and follow Alec downstairs where I throw myself onto the couch. "See you guys later!" Alec calls over his shoulder.

Max comes bounding over to me, "Izzy!" He yells.

I wince at the volume, "Hey there Max, it's good to see you."

"Want to go to the park?" He asks, like a little puppy asking for a walk.

"Sure why not." I decide, I can't feel any worse than I already do.

Max grabs my hand excitedly and drags me up. He practically pulls me over to the playground that's a block away from our house. God, it's freezing. How does Max stand it? I sit down on a bench off to the side and just let Max do his thing. He's nine years old, he can take care of himself. Plus I have no energy. I take out my phone and zone out.

I'm scrolling through instagram when I hear a thud. Then people are creaming. I look up and see that there's a group of parents huddled around one end of the jungle gym. I get up and hurry over.

What I see wants to make me throw up for the fourth time in less than 24 hours.

Max is lying there with his eyes closed.

He isn't moving.


	12. Life of Si

_**A/N: Max's injuries are not based on any scientific knowledge, I just needed a plot thing.**_

* * *

**Simon POV**

As soon as I get home from dropping Isabelle off I call Clary. "You will not believe the night I just had." I tell her when she picks up.

"Oooh." She says, "Should I be getting popcorn?"

"No! Save it for when I'm over at your house, then I can steal it from you."" She asks, "Jace just left." Clary and I live across the street from each other, so we can basically drop in on each other anytime we want. We don't even have to put shoes on.

"Actually, why don't you come over here." I decide.

"Okay, okay, start telling me what happened as I walk over." She tells me. I take a deep breath and begin:

"So yesterday there was a party, which you missed because you were shoving your tongue down Jace Lightwood's throat, and Eric roped me into being his designated driver, because Mom was out on a date and I got to use the car while she was gone."

"Where was the party?" She asks.

"Evan Shorts house."

"Oooh, he's a douchebag."

"Right? But that's not the point."

"What's the point?" She asks, "Wait- Open your door I'm here."

I go downstairs to let Clary in, and we both hang up as I continue my story. "Okay, so we get to the party and Eric immediately meets up with some girl and decides that he doesn't need me anymore."

"Typical."

"Yeah, but anyways, I couldn't just start drinking 'cause I had my mom's car. So I just stood there awkwardly for a while."

"God, why didn't you just leave?" She asks.

"Well… I was going to… But then I saw Isabelle."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was there, dancing with some guy."

"Ugh."

"Yeah, anyways, than she ran away from him and into the bathroom. So I followed her."

"You followed her into the bathroom?" Asks Clary, wrinkling her nose.

"Hey she looked like she was going to throw up! I was being chivalrous." I argue.

"You were being a stalker." She corrects.

I roll my eyes, "_Anyways_, I go into the bathroom and Izzy is puking over the toilet."

"Eww."

"Yeah. So I help hold back her hair, and then offer to give her a ride home but she says no."

"Why?"

"Because of her parents, she said. I don't know, I guess they're pretty strict."

"Yeah, I think Jace might have mentioned that, but he doesn't really talk about Robert and Maryse much."

"Isabelle seemed to have a really bad reaction to talking about them. She puked a second time." I tell her.

"And then?"

"And then she tried to have sex with me." I say.

Clary's mouth falls open, "She WHAT!"

"She kissed me, and climbed on top of me and tried to take my clothes off."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah."

"And then what?"

"Well I stopped her from doing something that we'd both regret and I took her home."

"To her home?"

"No, to my home."

"What!?" Asks Clary.

I press on my forehead with my fingertips "I took her to my house and we slept together."

"You _slept_ together?" She yells.

"No! I mean- we slept in the same bed… We didn't have sex."

Clary stares at me, "Are you sure you're a teenaged boy?"

"Shut up, I was being chivalrous."

"That's the second time you've used that excuse." She points out.

"_Anyways_," I continue, ignoring her, "nothing happened and this morning I drove her home and then I called you."

"Oh my god."

"Yup." There's an awkward pause where everything sinks in.

Clary tilts her head to the side and examines me, "So how do you feel about this?" She says finally.

"What?"

"Well I don't know what to say Simon, this is a little… Weird."

"I know! But I couldn't just leave her there I-" I'm honestly not quite sure where that sentence is going, and I have no idea what I think about last night, luckily for me, at that moment Clary's cellphone rings.

"Hello?" She says, picking up, "Jace?… Jace what's wrong?… Slow down… Okay I'll be right over." She hangs up. "Max is in the hospital."

"What?" I ask.

"Max! Jace and Izzy's little brother?"

"Yeah?"

"He's in the hospital. Jace got home from our brunch-yes we had brunch, don't laugh- and there wasn't anyone there and so he called Izzy and she was in the ambulance with Max and he was unconscious with like, a concussion or something and he won't wake up."

"Oh my god that's terrible." My thoughts fly to Isabelle.

"Yes I know, I'm heading over there now." She says, "Hey, is there anything that we could bring Max? You had a concussion once right?"

"Yeah, a couple years ago when I fell off my bike."

"Well what did you do?"

"Um… Well I listened to a lot of audiobooks… Actually I think I still have them on CD. You can bring those, I even have a Walkman to put them in..."

"You still have a Walkman?" She asks skeptically.

I roll my eyes, "Not really the point Clary."

"Right, right, well get the stuff, and can you give me a lift to the hospital?"

"Of course, anything for Iz- I mean you- I mean Max- I mean- never mind I'll just go get the audiobooks."

* * *

20 minutes later we're pulling into the parking lot of St. Mary's hospital, and Clary is rushing in to see Jace. She forgets the bag of audiobooks I the car with me because of course she does. I have no choice but to go in and find her. And Jace. And Isabelle. Fuck.

I take the bag of supplies (which includes my old CD Walkman, some cookies, and about ten audiobooks) and head towards the doors of the hospital. Part of me is starting to think that Clary did this on purpose. Actually a lot of me is starting to think that.

The thing about hospitals is that they're big, confusing, and depressing. Because of this, and my hesitation to see Isabelle, the search to find the Lightwoods is less than pleasant. Luckily I see Magnus, who is both very tall and very sparkly. He's standing next to Alec, holding his hand, and looking altogether very protective. And Alec isn't pushing him away. But then again it might just be that he's to busy focusing on talking to a doctor and looking very tense.

They're in a little waiting area, not in the ER, which I guess is a good thing. Jace and Clary are sitting on hospital chairs, holding hands and watching Isabelle, who is pacing, and looking kind of awful, or as close to awful as it is possible for Isabelle to look. She's wearing sweatpants, and uggs, and her face is all pale, and her hair looks completely wild. That last part seems weird until I see that she keeps raking her hands through her hair in frenzy.

I approach the three of them hesitantly, deciding not to disturb Alec's conversation. "Um… hi." I start, somewhat awkwardly. Three heads immediately swivel towards me. I focus on Clary, and hold out the bag, "You forgot this." I tell her.

"What's in there?" Asks Jace, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Um… Well, you said that Max probably has a concussion, and you can't really do much when you have a concussion, so me and Clary thought that we'd bring over some audiobooks for when he wakes up."

"Thank you." Says Jace, sounding more sincere than I'd ever heard him before.

"No problem." I reply, glancing over at Isabelle for the first time since I started speaking, she's stopped pacing and now is staring at me with wide eyes, "So… I guess I'll be going…" I continue, suddenly reluctant to leave, really reluctant: "Or, I could get everyone some coffee." I suggest. Yes, coffee. That's good. That's helpful.

"That would be great, thanks Simon." Says Clary, smiling up at me, as she gently rubs Jace's arm.

"Ok, I'll do that." I decide, satisfied, and leave to find the coffee machine. Clary and Jace immediately go back to focusing on each other, but I can still Isabelle's eyes on my back as I walk away. I force myself to keep looking ahead so that I don't run back and give her a hug.

I find the coffee machine and get to work pouring six cups of coffee. I know Clary likes hers black, and that Isabelle likes hers with milk no sugar, but as far as everyone else goes I'm clueless, so I get some extra packets of milk and sugar for everyone so that they can make their own thing. I foresee Magnus using at least three of each.

It takes me a while to get back to the group because I'm balancing two trays of drinks plus some chips I picked up in the vending machine on impulse. When I get there, there are two very scary looking adults talking to Alec Isabelle and Jace. They don't appear to be doctors, so I can only assume that they are Isabelle's parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood. I go over to where Magnus and Clary are sitting, watching what seems to be a very heated argument.

"What's going on?" I ask as I put the trays down and hand them both their coffee (I was wrong- Magnus ends up taking _four_ sugar packets).

"Robert and Maryse showed up." Says Clary.

I roll my eyes, "Well I got that. But what are they arguing about?"

"Well apparently the reason it took them so long to get here was that they were in a business meeting, and the kids are more than a little mad about it." Sighs Clary.

"Oh." I say, "Should we do something?"

"I don't think they'd want us to interfere." Says Magnus. Clary nods.

The three of us watch the five Lightwoods argue, not really being able to understand what they were saying, but very able to tell how upset they were, "I feel like I'm back in the tech booth." I say. Clary and Magnus chuckle half-heartedly, but I can tell that they're distracted. They're worried. I'm worried as well.

"Maybe I should leave, I'm not sure Alexander wants me here where his parents could see." Says Magnus. He's tapping his cup nervously and shifting from foot to foot. Neither Clary or I know what to say to that.

Greeted with our silence, Magnus makes his decision, "OK, yeah, I'm going to go." He gets up and walks away. We watch him head towards the exit. However so does Alec, who has been getting more and more irritated with his parents.

"Magnus?" He says, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um, I'm leaving, I don't want to get in the way."

Alec looks between Magnus and his parents, seeming to understand Magnus's insecurities. And once he understands, he makes a decision. Right there, in front of us, his parents and the rest of the hospital waiting room, Alec Lightwood walks over and kisses Magnus Bane full on the lips.

Magnus freezes for a second then closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Alec pulling him closer. By the time the two of them break apart they are both smiling so wide it looks like their faces might break. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Magnus. My boyfriend." Says Alec.

Robert and Maryse seem fairly shocked. I honestly can't blame them all that much. "Well it's about time." Says Jace, magically breaking the tension. Maryse and Robert walk towards their oldest son and Magnus, only slightly hesitantly. Jace and Izzy come towards Clary and I. Jace takes Clary over to a little corner to talk to her, leaving Izzy and I alone in the little waiting area.

"So… I brought coffee-" I start, reaching for words that won't make the situation more awkward, but Isabelle cuts me off:

"Simon I'm sorry." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for everything. For running away after our date, from running out of your car this morning, for throwing myself at you last night, I'm just…sorry."

"It's okay." I tell her.

"No, it isn't." She says, "I've been selfish, and scared, and heartless… I've been a Lightwood. But if Jace can commit to a relationship, and Alec can come out to our parents, then I can do this."

"Do what?" I ask.

"Simon Lewis, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm asking you out." She clarifies.

"For real?"

"For real." She confirms.

"You're not going to run?"

"I'm not going to run."

I feel myself starting to smile, "Ok."

"Ok?" She asks, smiling as well.

"Yeah."

Isabelle throws her arms around me and I hold her close. We stay like that for I don't know how long, then she pulls away and we dissolve into laughter.

A doctor comes over, looking very official with a stethoscope and everything, and taps Izzy on the shoulder, "Excuse me Miss, I can't find the rest of your family, but I thought you would like to know that your brother has woken up."


	13. The Small Dark Hospital Room of the Soul

**Izzy POV**

Simon places his hand on my back. Whether he's trying to comfort me or keep me from falling over is unclear."He's awake?" I ask weakly.

The doctor nods reassuringly, "Would you like to talk to him?"

I feel my heartbeat start to speed up, "Really? Oh… Um… Okay."

The doctor raises her eyebrows, "Okay?" She says it gently, but I think she might also be mocking me.

"Yes. Yes I do." I say, more convincingly this time, and move to follow the doctor. Simon smiles at me reassuringly, "I'll wait out here." He tells me.

"Thanks." I follow the doctor into a cold, white room, where I see Max lying on a bed that looks far too large for him, sucking a lollipop. He's got a bandage wrapped around his head, but I can hardly see it because all the lights are off. "Hey buddy." I say.

"Isabelle?" Max asks, quietly.

"I'm here." I whisper, moving over to him.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You fell." I tell him, "Max, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching you."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"I was just thinking about my own shit- I mean my own problems. I should have-"

"OK, first of all," Says Max, somewhat aloofly,"You couldn't have caught me Izzy, even if you had been watching. You're not spiderman. Also, I know what 'shit' is, I'm not a baby."

I let out a short laugh, "Wow. When did you get so grown up."

"I read." Max says proudly.

This time I laugh for real, "Really?"

"Yes, with all the traveling, and being the youngest, I get a lot of free time." He admits.

I sit down on his bed, "Yeah, I guess you do kind of get left behind sometimes huh?"

"It's okay most of the time. I like being on my own." He says.

"But you don't have to be all the time." I remind him.

"No?" He asks.

"Of course not."

"OK." He smiles, and I grab his hand.

At that point the rest of my family comes in. Alec races over to Max and immediately starts fussing over him. Jace also walks in quickly, but as soon as he sees that Max is okay, he slows down and tries to look cool. My parents, of course, never stop looking cool, and it is their concern that looks put on. Typical.

I squeeze Max's hand, "I'll be back soon OK?" I tell him.

He smiles at me, "OK." I back out through the ranks of Lightwoods and go back into the waiting room. Sure enough, Simon is still there waiting for me.

He gets up as soon as me**, **pulling me towards him,"So he's okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod, "He's okay."

"And you?"

I nod again and give him a peck on the lips, "I'm okay too."

* * *

"So here it is." Says Simon, opening the door to his room. It's been three weeks since the hospital. Max is back at home and I my parents are back out of town

"Wow"

"Yup"

"It's different. Seeing it without… you know…"

"A raging hangover?" He suggests.

"Exactly."

He smiles at me. I blush and avert my eyes, "You play guitar too?" I ask, spying an instrument on the opposite wall.

"Not very well." He says.

"I always wanted to learn how to play guitar. My parents did not approve."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever seen school of rock?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah."

"My parents are like the parents from school of rock."

"Oh."

"Yup, we when they're home, we're not allowed to do anything that doesn't benefit our education or our future. They let Jace play Piano, because it's classical music that 'expands his mind' and they let Max read comics because it keeps him quiet when they're travelling, but other than that we are a strictly no frivolous fun family."

"That doesn't seem to stop you." He remarks, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me down to sit with him on the bed.

"Oh I stopped caring about what my parents think of me a long time ago. Do you remember that moment when you found out your parents were actual human beings and not, like, infallible gods?"

"Yeah. I think it was a couple years ago. My grandpa died and my mom just broke down."

"It happened for me when I was eleven and found out about Dad's affair. Ever since then I've looked up to Alec more than I look up to them. He certainly cares about me more then Robert and Maryse ever have."

"Isabelle, your parents love you, they just show it in a different way."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. I guess they haven't been terrible about Alec coming out but, still." We lapse into a few minutes of comfortable silence while he slowly strokes my hair.

"Hey, want me to teach you a few chords?" He asks.

"OK" I say, allowing myself to follow the obvious change in subject.

A couple hours later I've learned a grad total of three chords, and am working on my fourth. "And that's F" Simon says, stretching my fingers over the chords in a way which really shouldn't be legal.

"Ugh it's hard!" I yell.

"Yeah, well that's why they call it F, it's a 'fuck you' to hands" He jokes.

"Clever." I reply dryly.

"Hey you got it! OK now pla in a row like that… Yeah… good. That's American Music by the violent femmes."

"Oh my god it is! That's so cool!" I can't believe it! I'm playing a Violent Femmes song, "Wait," I tell him" I play through the chords once more to practice, "OK," I say. I take a deep breath and start to sing, _"I need a date to the prom,_

_Would you like to come along?_

_Nobody will go to the prom with me!_

_Baby_"

He laughs, "Good job- wait are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You want to go to prom with me?" He asks.

"Well that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do right?"

"Boyfriend?"

I feel shy suddenly, "Um… yeah? I mean if you don't want to be-"

"No, no, I want to be-" he assures me. My heart soars.

"Great then. Simon Lewis, you are officially my boyfriend."

"And you, Isabelle Lightwood, are officially my girlfriend."

"Yes." I say, smiling, "Yes I am."

We smile goofily at each other for a few seconds (or maybe it's ten minutes) before moving forward and crushing our lips together. All coherent thoughts fly out of my head and I feel a weird fluttering in my stomach.

We push the guitar away and put it on the floor. We fall back and land on our sides, our bodies pressed up against together. We're both breath heavily, "Hi." Breathes Simon.

"Hi" I giggle. He kisses me again, this time it lasts even longer. By the time it ends I'm on top of him, with my legs on either side of his waist. Simon's hands are on the hem of my shirt and he's looking up at me with a question in his eyes. I smile at him, "I'm not drunk this time." I tell him, and pull the shirt over my head.

Simon's eyes widen, and mutely he pulls me towards him, "Wow." He breathes.

I roll my eyes, "You're such a dork."

He glares at me playfully, and flips me over so that I'm underneath him. "So now it's dorky to think you're beautiful?" He asks.

"Eww, you're so cheesy." I wrinkle my nose, but smile anyways, and pull him closer, "And if you at any point call what we're about to do 'making love' I will leave you right here."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, it's your choice Lewis. I mean it." But I don't really mean it. And Simon knows it. So I distract him by taking off his pants. It works admirably well I think.

* * *

The next morning I wake up, wrapped in the arms of someone incredibly warm. I think how nice it is to actually _sleep _with someone instead of just having sex with them. Then I want to slap myself before being so clichéd. I turn around in Simon's arms. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, and younger too (god I'm being clichéd again) especially since he isn't wearing his glasses.

His eyes slowly blink open, "Hey." He smiles.

"Hey." I reply. Then, "Are you blind right now?"

He laughs, "Nope I can see you, just don't move any further away."

"I wasn't planning on it." I say, moving closer to him and beginning to kiss my way up his neck. Simon groans and pulls my face up to meet him in a kiss.

"Isabelle?" He says a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"This isn't it, is it?"

"This isn't what?" I ask.

"I mean… We had sex."

"I'm aware."

"And… Well, I know you. Sometimes it seems like once you sleep with a guy you finish with him pretty quickly."

I roll back off of him, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I know what you meant and it's true. But I meant what I said yesterday. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Simon grabs me pup in his arm and crushes his mouth against mine, eliminating all space between us. "I love you." he murmurs against my lips.

I swallow, and hold him tighter, "I-I love you too." I whisper. And for the first time since I was little, I mean it.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long. There's only one chapter left though, and it's more of an epilogue. Anyways please review!**_


	14. The Simodyssey: An Epilogue

**Simon Pov**

"Wake up." The words are whispered in my ear, and are followed by a kiss on my neck. I groan and burrow my head farther into a pillow. "Come on Simon, it's time to wake up." Fingers are playing with the band of my boxers, "We have to go to school. Tonight is opening night of the play remember? The play I'm starring in, and you're doing the sound for."

I blink, blearily, and reach for my glasses only to find that they are already being placed gently on my face by a pair of soft hands. The hands are attached to Isabelle Lightwood, who is sitting on top of me wearing nothing but my "Death to the Pixies" t-shirt. It is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen (besides Isabelle naked of course).

I grab her waist and pull her down under me, she stares up at me, hands still on the top of my underwear, "Of course…" She murmurs thoughtfully, "We do have a bit of time before we have to get ready." She reaches one arm up to loop around my neck and pulls herself up for a kiss. We fit together perfectly. It still amazes me to this day.

Too soon, she breaks away, "Okay times up." She announces, "We gotta go." She jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, I groan and reluctantly get up to go find some clothes.

* * *

I arrive at drama class, where we're about to finish up the tech rehearsal. The tech rehearsal, which we were supposed to have finished last week. We hadn't finished it last week, by the way, because Mr. Wayland had only given us five hours of tech rehearsals total, which is not enough. At all. I'm about to go over to say hi to Isabelle, because I haven't seen her since the morning (I spent lunch doing tech stuff) but I'm blocked by Mr. Wayland. "We need curtain call music." He tells me.

"I know." I reply.

"Well, do you have any?" He asks, frowning at me.

"No, not yet," I say, "but I was thinking, maybe instead of music, we just end the show with one note of an out of tune saxophone, like on the Muppets. You said you wanted a puppet scene."

He does not appear amused.

"I have a few ideas." I clarify, "I can play them for you once I'm in the booth."

"Good." He grunts and walks away. I roll my eyes.

I climb up to the booth, where a mildly heated argument is in full force, "For the last time, no boyfriends in the booth Magnus." Charlotte is saying.

"Your boyfriend's in the booth." He points out.

"My boyfriends in charge of lighting the play!"

"Yeah well my boyfriend's in charge of lighting up my life."

"Maybe I should just go." Says Alec, sitting in a chair off to the side, looking awkward.

"What if we let Alec stay, and make Magnus leave?" I suggest. Magnus flips me the bird.

"Actually Magnus, Simon has a point." Says Charlotte, "Why don't you go backstage and do some costume adjustments? That's where Clary is."

"Clary is backstage because that's where her boyfriend is. My boyfriend is right here and so that's where I'll stay." Announces Magnus.

"What if your boyfriend leaves?" She asks.

"Then I'll take him to a broom closet for the rest of the period and do something more interesting." He replies haughtily.

"Magnus!" Gasps Alec, eyes darting back and forth, cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Actually that seems like a great idea!" Magnus continues to himself, totally ignoring his boyfriend, "Come on love let's go!" He grabs Alec's hand and drags him out of the booth and into the main school.

"Well…" Says Charlotte, once they are gone, "Let's get this tech going!"

* * *

"Good luck tonight." I tell Isabelle, playing idly with her fingers, "I know you'll be great."

"Good luck to you too." She tells me smiling, "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks." I say.

"Pressing buttons, playing with your dudads…" She continues.

"Yes, that is my exact job description." I nod, smiling.

She laughs, and kisses me again, "OK, I need to go now." She runs off, leaving me stunned for about the billionth time since we started dating. I gather myself enough to smirk at Jonathan Morgenstern, who is glaring at me from the corner, then I head up to the booth.

The play starts.

I have to admit, it's better than I expected it to be. Isabelle is awesome, of course, and the rest of the cast is pretty good too. The script is weird and rushed, but what are you going to do. After the show, I rush down to meet Isabelle backstage.

"We did it!" She squeals, running into my arms.

"Yeah we did!" I laugh, picking her up off the floor. We both break down giggling. Isabelle is the first to sober up, "I love you." She says.

My breath catches as I stare into her deep brown eyes, "I love you too." I tell her.

* * *

_**AN: So that's it! I hoped you guys liked it. I probably won't be writing any more long stories for a while, but I'll try to post some oneshots, if you guys have any suggestions, or pairings you'd like to see leave a review or PM me. Cheers!**_


End file.
